Corazón Invertido
by alishta
Summary: Cuando Arthur decide convertir a Diego (Argentina) en chica, no se esperaba que Alfred cometiera un grave error confundiendo a Manuel (Chile) con Diego. Es aquí donde el chico frio y malhumorado se transforma en mujer dándose cuenta que sus sentimientos de amistad hacia Inglaterra van más allá. (UkxCh)
1. El Plan

_**Disclaimer: todos los derechos de de los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya. Todos los derechos de los personajes de Hetamerica pertenecen a nnennisita1234 (Deviantart)**_

_**Personajes Hetamerica:**_

_**Chile = Manuel**_

_**Argentina = Diego**_

_**Peru = José**_

_**Mexico = Francisco**_

_**Costa Rica = Rafael / juanca**_

_**venezuela = Gustavo**_

**_Bolivia = Rosaura_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: "El Plan"<p>

Era un extraño día, de esos días que amanecen tranquilamente y en que parece que nada malo va a pasar. Un día de sol esplendoroso y cielo azul, un suave día de primavera. Pero de aquellos que al medio día las nubes cubren el cielo, y el sol colado a través de estas devuelve una luminosidad clara y pálida, como si algún suceso bruscamente cambiara el sentido de las cosas. En medio de un extenso bosque ingles vemos a caperucito rojo brincando alegremente.

— Oh, Arthur Kirkland ¿donde estas? Inglaterra, ¡Inglaterra! — grita con exagerados movimientos caperucito rojo.

Se quita la capucha y vemos que se trata de Alfred (EEUU), un joven de cabellos rubios, de ojos azules y síndrome de héroe americano, con expresión aburrida y preocupada.

— Yo que venía a jugar un rato contigo ¡ ¿donde estas?!... uhm esto es muy sospechoso... cuando Arthur desaparece... ¡significa que está planeando algo! — saca un parlante —. Ok, comando americano, es hora de cumplir una misión.

Al estilo de rambo Alfred se viste de negro y se pinta dos líneas negras en cada lado de su cara, se sube a un helicóptero y se tira por un paracaídas cayendo sobre un edificio. Luego va brincando edificio por edificio tal como si fuera volando. Baja mediante una cuerda un edificio de 100 pisos, luego sube otro y así va sucesivamente. Finalmente baja frente a la casa de Inglaterra, se sacude la ropa y... toca el timbre.

— ¿Que quieres ahora? — pregunta Arthur con gesto cansado, un joven de cabellos claros y espesas cejas, apenas abre —. ¿Y qué haces vestido así? — aunque no le extraña verlos vestir de forma tan extravagante, no puede evitar que le moleste ver lo poco serio que se comporta.

— ¡AJAJA! Te descubrí — grito emocionado Alfred señalándolo con un dedo.

— ¿Descubrir qué? — pregunto más molesto Arthur, cruzando los brazos.

— Estas planeando algo siniestro — exclamo Alfred con seguridad.

— ¡Tu siempre andas pensando que todos los demás están planeando cosas siniestras! — Grito Arthur perdiendo un poco la paciencia —. Por eso te la pasas espiando a todos los demás en vez de...

— No los espió, me informo — sonrió — Además tu con esa ropa... — lo señalo con fingido gesto inocente.

Arthur se miro, vestía una larga túnica de azul violeta, con un gorro puntiagudo, un libro de hechicería en su mano derecha. Suspiro al darse cuenta de su torpeza. Se había quejado de las ropas extravagantes de Alfred, siendo que el mismo vestía más extraño y llamativo. Ya no valía la pena seguir manteniendo oculto lo que planeaba.

— Esta bien te diré pero no le cuentes a nadie más...

— ¡Yahooo! — exclamo Alfred emocionado —. ¿Y entonces que planeas? — pregunto mientras entraban a la casa de Inglaterra.

Antes de responderle lo condujo al sótano de su casa, desde un enorme caldero salía humo de diversos colores. Alfred observo la variedad de frascos extraños con ojos de sapos, patas de arañas y otras varias cosas que no tenía idea de donde habían salido. El lugar era muy oscuro, tal y como la mayoría se imagina como es la guarida de un brujo.

— Últimamente Argentina se ha vuelto insoportable — Arthur suspiro —, por donde me ve me grita "¡Vamos enfréntate conmigo! ¡Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente! no importa si estoy comiendo, viendo TV, hasta... se metió a mi ducha mientras me bañaba — al decir esto se sonrojo.

— Ah y entonces planeas vengarte porque te vio desnudo

— correcto... ¡No idiota! — se contradijo rápidamente sonrojándose.

— OK, ok pero no te enfades. — sonrió divertido por la expresión de Arthur.

— Mira, pensé mucho a que se debía esta actitud de Argentina — señalo con cara de sabio —. Como es un ente masculino esto lo hace ser muy violento y agresivo y sobretodo molesto, si lo transformo en una mujer se dejara de molestarme — sonríe.

— este... no creo que tu... plan funcione — señalo Alfred —, es que esa idea... tuya es bastante rara y... — la verdad es que pensaba que era una de las ideas mas ridículas que había escuchado.

— Cállate, ahora que estas aquí me ayudaras — revuelve un enorme caldero —, solo me faltan las palabras mágicas.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la OEA, la Organización de los estados americanos, un joven de cabellos castaños visiblemente molesto, señalo hacia otro de cabellos claros que lo miraba con gesto divertido.

— ¡Déjame tranquilo de una vez por todas! — grito Manuel enojado subido arriba de una mesa.

— Manu Boludo — reclamo Diego —, a veces me cansas, tanto escándalo porque quiero darte el abrazo del año nuevo.

— Pero si faltan más de 3 meses para el año nuevo — reclamo perdiendo la paciencia.

— Pero este mes estas de cumpleaños, ven acá para que te felicite — al ver que el joven de cabellos castaños no se acercaba y lo miraba molesto, suspiro, bajando los brazos con los que había esperado el abrazo pedido —. Tan descariñado que eres Manu si sigues así te quedaras mas solo, a veces sería lindo si dejaras expresar lo que sientes en tu interior.

— ¿Tu crees? — señalo sentándose en la mesa y mirándolo con expresión inocente. — ¿que si fuera más dulce... todos me querrían? sabes... la verdad es que ¡No estoy ni ahí con que me quieran!

— ¡No puedes decir eso! — señalo Diego lanzándose sobre Manu para abrazarlo, los dos cayeron al otro lado de la mesa dándose un tremendo golpe en el suelo.

— ¡Puta, que eres bruto Diego! — grito Manu molesto —. ¡Y saca tu mano de ahí!

— Cálmate Manu si nadie nos ve — le susurró

— Pero yo si te veo, ¡así que quita tu mano de ahí!

— Si te quedas tranquilo no te va a pasar nada...

— ¡Ya, déjame! — el grito de Manu suena extrañamente agudo y eso lo nota Diego, pero antes de decir algo siente que Manu le da una gran bofetada. Extrañado de recibir una bofetada en vez de un golpe de puño levanta la mirada sin creer lo que ve.

— ¡No vuelvas a poner tus manos en mi sin mi autorización! Porque la próxima vez yo... yo... ¿que le paso a mi voz? — sonaba demasiado aguda, como una voz femenina.

— ... ¿Manu? — lo miraba aun sorprendido sin saber que decirle, ¿estaba alucinando?

— ¿Y a mi cuerpo?... mi mi mi figura masculina... ¡¿Que mierda paso?! Soy una chica! — en eso empieza a sentir el cuerpo adormecido y cae al suelo torpemente de cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento.

Mientras en casa de Arthur:

— ¡Te dije que echaras la foto de Argentina no de Chile! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! — grito el joven hechicero molesto y preocupado.

— Pero si no es mi culpa que se parezcan tanto — respondió Alfred sonriendo despreocupado.

— ¡Pero si ni se parecen! — claro, uno es de cabellos oscuros, y el otro de cabellos claros. Uno es de ojos café y el otro de ojos azules —. Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes diferenciar a los latinoamericanos de uno o del otro — agregó tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Ah? ¡Son de América también! — grita emocionado, recién dándose cuenta de ello.

— Olvídalo — suspira, como iba a ser entender a alguien que pensaba que el mundo gira a su alrededor —. Ahora que voy a hacer, no sé si el hechizo cayó sobre Argentina o Chile... me has metido en un gran problema...


	2. Un Nuevo Amanecer

Capitulo 2: "Un Nuevo Amanecer"

El sol entraba suavemente a través de las blancas cortinas de la habitación, Manu abrió sus ojos castaños y estiro sus manos bostezando suavemente. Había tenido una rara pesadilla, se levanto y se dirigió al baño pero al detenerse frente al espejo dio un grito tan fuerte que Diego, Francisco, Rafael y Gustavo cayeron del sillón en donde dormía.

— ¡Ahora me van a decir ¿Quien es el culpable de esto?! — salió gritando furibundo al pasillo, todo despeinado con su camisa que le quedaba un poco más grande y con una expresión y una postura no propias de una mujer dándole un aspecto extraño —. El culpable de esto, ¡las pagara bien cara!

— Ya cálmate Chileno — señalo Rosaura, una chica de cabellos oscuros y trenzados, apareciendo por atrás y pegándole con un cucharón de madera —, déjate de ser tan escandaloso... — suspiro.

— ¡¿Y tú que sabes?! — le grito con rabia.

— ¿Te calmaras? — lo volvió a golpear —. Yo estoy tan decepcionada como tu — suspiro "adiós mis parejas Yaoi favoritas" —, pero no sacas nada con andar garabateando y asustando a medio mundo, como si ser mujer fuera lo más terrible.

— Pero... — miro al suelo y suspiro — no es por eso... es que quiero volver a mi normalidad...

— ¿Y con gritar que ganas?, levántate, date un baño y sale a buscar una solución — se fueron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando a Diego, de verdad aun no podían creer que Manuel se había convertido en una mujer. Además aun cuando lo vieron, se comportaba tan masculino, que aunque tuviera rostro de mujer, no lo parecía. Guardaron silencio, solo atento a la perdida y preocupada mirada del joven de cabellos claros. José entro repentinamente a la habitación.

— Acaba de llegar EEUU a la sede (OEA) y dijo que trae al culpable de lo que le paso a Manu

—¡¿Que?! — se abre la puerta de Manu de un golpe.

Manu aparece mejor arreglado, viste un vestido blanco y lleva el cabello suelto amarrado solo con una cinta azul, con expresión serena y la dulzura de sus ojos dando una grata apariencia a la pequeña figura femenina que esta frente a ellos, la miran con sorpresa porque no se imaginaban que podía verse tan dulce en ese nuevo cuerpo. Pero... eso no dura mucho cuando su expresión se torna furibunda y todo su aspecto femenino se ve realmente muy extraño cuando empuña la mano y dobla las piernas en posición masculina y exclama.

— El culpable me las pagara — y sale corriendo hacia la OEA, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

Apenas llega a la sede abre la puerta de una patada. Respira fatigado, había corrido lo más rápido que podía esperando que el culpable no se escapara.

— ¿En donde esta? — preguntó rápidamente a Alfred que lo miraba entre divertido y sorprendido.

— Aquí — Alfred tironea a Arthur que se esconde detrás de una cortina y lo tira en frente de Manu.

La mirada de ambos se encuentran y el silencio que les rodeo los deja un momento estáticos. Arthur aun molesto con Alfred no puede dejar de mirar a la chica que tiene frente que lo mira con expresión de sorpresa. Se sonroja rápidamente mientras la chica mueve el cabello que ha caído en su rostro.

— ¿A… Arthur?... ¿tu? — pregunta sin creerlo, — nunca pensé que... — se sonroja alejando su mirada, "que pasa, porque me está costando tanto hablar frente a Arthur como si nunca antes hubiera hablado con él, siento que el corazón se me va a salir y el sigue mirándome fijamente" lo mira disimuladamente pero al encontrarse con sus ojos voltea el rostro rápidamente sonrojada "creo que será mejor que salga de aquí... ya después le pediré explicaciones" pero antes de retirarse.

— ¿Manu? — Exclama Arthur fijo en los oscuros ojos de la chica y luego bajando la mirada agregó —. Yo voy a arreglar esto, lo prometo no te dejare así...

— Arthur... ¿por que... pensé que yo... te caía bien? — lo miro fijamente a pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía.

Pero la chica tenia tal expresión de pena y desilusión que Arthur no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y ante la expresión de Manu que tampoco se lo esperaba, retiro inmediatamente la mano, sonrojando extremadamente. Alfred se empezó a reír.

— Parecen una pareja de enamorados — agregó imprudentemente, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

No alcanzaron a dar explicaciones, ya que Diego apareció repentinamente, respiraba fatigado, por lo que era claro que había salido corriendo detrás de Manu.

— No lo parecen — exclamo, y tomando a Manu bruscamente de la muñeca, le dijo a Arthur— tú encárgate de arreglar este problema, yo me encargare de cuidar a Manu mientras tanto.

— Oye Diego espérate — reclamo Manuel mientras se alejaban por el pasillo —. Vas muy rápido, no puedo seguirte el paso... — se tropieza y se cae.

— Manu que eres torpe para caminar — reclama Diego aun molesto al recordar como Manu y Arthur se miraban —. Ya levántate que no quiero estar más tiempo cerca de ese individuo.

Manuel levanta la cabeza con expresión extraña como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— Eres un bruto, me acabo de herir la rodilla, me está sangrando

Diego lo mira fijamente, aunque Manu este molesto la expresión de su cara es de mucha pena y dolor. Se arrodilla a su lado.

— Discúlpame Manu, olvido que ahora eres una chica y hay que ser más delicado con vos.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver yo... — desvió su mirada hacia un costado, no quería que viera que estaba a punto de llorar, ¿por qué no podía controlarse?

— Ya pasara el dolor — saca una bandita de su bolsillo y se la pone en la rodilla —. Sube a mi espalda te llevare en andas.

— No gracias, puedo caminar — se levanta, pero el dolor es tal, que vuelve a sentarse en el suelo.

— Anda no seas obstinado — le sonríe con suavidad.

Pone mala cara pero se sube a la espalda de Diego, sabe que en esas condiciones no se puede mover. Pero además quiere salir lo más luego de ese lugar, no vaya a ser que otros se aparezcan y vean lo que le paso.

— Uhm no pesas nada nada Manu — se ríe Diego mientras camina llevando a Manu a sus espaldas.

— ¿Que me estás diciendo que estoy en los huesos? — suspira molesto y sonrojado, por la situación en que se encuentran.

— No pero de que te falta más carne uhm... diría que sí — le sonríe con burla.

— Agradece que no pese mucho sino andarías apenas caminando conmigo de carga.

— Soy fuerte aunque pesaras miles de kilos igual podría contigo...

— Ah si no te creo — respondió picado.

— Eres un bobo — a través del reflejo de los ventanales vio la expresión molesta de Manu, Diego solo volvió a sonreír.

— Ya cállate — murmuro apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Diego, la calidez que sentía en esa posición le daba tal sensación de calma que cerró los ojos.

Diego lo observo sobre el reflejo y sonrió con dulzura, aunque bajo la mirada con preocupación, había que buscar la forma en que Manu volviera a recuperar su forma normal.


	3. Un abrazo

Capitulo 3 : "Un abrazo"

Francia, un hombre de buena apariencia, de cabellos claros y largos; tomaba suavemente su té mirando a Arthur caminando de un lado a otro, con expresión preocupada.

— Así no conseguirás nada — le señalo tranquilamente.

— Lo sé, lo sé, tengo a todos los hechiceros buscando la solución pero nada ¡como diablos hay un hechizo para transformar a alguien en mujer y no para transformar a alguien en hombre!

— Cálmate, sino se puede no se puede no mas, te aseguro que ese chico se acostumbrara, total es muy jovencito así que no veo el problema, y además a ti no dejara de gustarte.

— Es que me siento culpable porque yo... ¿gustarme? — recién se daba cuenta de lo que le había dicho Francis —Eso… eso no es cierto — se sonrojo —. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, a Manu siempre le gusta escucharme y venir a verme pero nada tiene que ver...

— Pero Alfred nos contó que cuando lo viste en esa forma femenina quedaste atontado, me tinca que esos sentimientos afloraron aun más... — lo miró fijamente esperando su reacción.

— Alfred es un chismoso, y tu no andes creyendo las tonteras que ese dice ¡me están volviendo ustedes locos y yo no sé que voy a hacer! — grito escandalosamente.

El ruido del timbre interrumpe su conversación.

— Creo que mis invitados llegaron — señala Francia poniéndose de pie, con expresión maliciosa.

— ¿Como que invitados? esta es mi casa y yo... — empezó a reclamar.

— Pasen adelante. — Francis lo ignoro, invitando a quienes habían llegado a entrar a la casa.

Diego entra con expresión seria y mirando fríamente a Arthur. Este se queda sorprendido ante el rostro del joven.

— Tu? ¿Que haces aquí? — aprieta los dientes molesto, no quería verlos, menos en este momento.

— Es hora de arreglar nuestro asunto ya — Diego se acerca tomándolo de la camisa —. Ahora empieza a explicar todo, las razones del porque Manuel ha caído en uno de tus raros hechizos.

— Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti — respondió Arthur mirándolo con desafió.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, en sus ojos la rabia era clara. Finalmente el joven latino lo soltó de la camisa.

— Con que quieres arreglar esto a la mala — Diego sonrió, haciendo golpear su puño en su otra mano —. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto.

— Se pueden calmar ambos — señalo Manuel entrando a la habitación, y suspiro levemente al ver que ambos lo miraban fijamente. Arthur sonrojo al ver a Manu que con su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto más femenino, además que su vestido azul hacia que su clara piel diera un mayor contraste, además noto el detalle de los labios pintados y la expresión entre seria y nerviosa con que lo miraba.

— No te metas en esto — respondió Diego dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a Arthur quien miraba atontado a Manu — déjate de mirarla que esa chica tiene dueño.

Manu se atoro y sonrojo súbitamente molesto.

— ¿Chica? ¿Dueño?, Oye tu, yo no soy ninguna chica, es Rosaura que insistió en que yo debía ponerme este vestido y maquillaje porque no se qué cosa de chica debía u…

En eso Francia lo toma por la cintura y lo volteo quedando solo a centímetros de su cara.

— Tranquila pequeña, el tío Francis se va a encargar de ti — al decir esto se acerca con intenciones maliciosas hacia el rostro de Manu — yo te enseñare lo que es la pasión…

— "Ahora entiendo lo que sintió Caperucita roja ante el lobo" — pensó suspirando y preparando su puño para golpear a Francis — "Aunque siendo hombre o mujer, sigue acosando de la misma forma"

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! — gritaron a la vez Arthur y Diego dándole un puñetazo a la vez a Francis y lanzándolo lejos.

— No te vuelvas a acercarte a Manu — reclamo Diego molesto — yo no sé que tienen ustedes dos planeados que…

— Yo solo quiero resolver esto tanto como tú — reclamo Arthur dirigiendo una fría mirada a Diego.

— Así es — agrega Francis levantándose del suelo —. Y como dos son parejas, tres multitud y cuatro ya parece orgía, nosotros nos vamos para dejar que Arthur encuentre una solución — dice llevándose a la fuerza a Diego —. Dejemos que se queden solos…

— ¿Solos? No… ¡me opongo! — reclama Diego pero Francis lo sube sobre su hombro y se lo lleva, pero antes de irse voltea y le cierra un ojo a Arthur. Se sonroja inmediatamente y le hace gestos para que no se vaya.

Manu se acerca a la ventana y simula mirar con atención el paisaje, aunque le encantan los bosques ingleses esta vez no se siente con ánimos de admirar su belleza. Además quedarse solo con Arthur lo pone algo nervioso. Arthur lo observa disimuladamente sin saber que decir, la verdad es que el ambiente para ambos por primera vez resulta tan incomodo.

— Manuel… yo… ah recuerdas la última vez que viniste y probaste ese té que tanto te gusto, bueno te tengo una sorpresa — saca una caja de madera con finos estampados —. Te compre esta caja de té…

Manu voltea inmediatamente, como buen degustador de té no puede quitársele la tentación de probarlo y toma enseguida la caja entre sus manos. Pero al tomarlo pasa a rozar las manos de Arthur por lo que suelta la caja cayendo esta estrepitosamente al suelo.

— Disculpa Arthur — agrega mientras se pone a recoger las bolsas de té que quedaron esparcidas por el suelo —, estoy algo torpe — se ríe forzosamente.

— Lo siento Manu — murmura Arthur —. Siento ponerte en esta situación — al decir esto lo abraza con fuerzas.

No se esperaba ese abrazo, así que no supo cómo reaccionar. El joven de cabellos claros lo miro fijamente haciéndolo sonroja extremadamente y poniéndose nervioso trata de pensar en otra cosa para sacarse las tontas ideas que vienen a su cabeza. Arthur en tanto embobado por el rostro sonrojado de Manu no puede dejar de mirarlo y de repente sin pensarlo mueve con ternura el cabello que cae sobre la frente del joven.

Lo mira confundido, se da cuenta de la mirada de Arthur. Sonríe nervioso para que este reaccione y se de cuenta que él es el Manu de siempre, claro con otro cuerpo pero sigue siendo él mismo. Arthur lo mira fijamente a los ojos con expresión tan seria y preocupada que Manu le sonríe suavemente.

— Tranquilo, tengo fe que podrás arreglar esto… — no alcanza a terminar ya que Arthur lo volvía abrazar, al sentir la respiración del Ingles cerca de su oreja sonroja.

Siente que su corazón ya late tan fuerte que se pone aun más nervioso de lo que esta.  
>— Esta es… una posición… incomoda ¿no lo crees?... no es que me molestes pero…<p>

— Manu — murmura sin mirarlo, la verdad es que no sabe que decirle. Solo le gustaría permanecer así, en silencio sintiendo la suave respiración de Manuel, el aroma de su cabello que huele a hierbas. Esta tan sonrojado que no se siente con el valor de mirarlo ahora a los ojos.

— Arthur yo…

— Solo déjame permanecer así unos momentos — murmura Arthur abrazándolo con mas fuerzas —. Necesito despejar mi mente… solo un poco…

— Esta bien — responde bajamente fijando su mirada en el techo de la casa de UK. Trata de fijar su mente en otras cosas, para no pensar en la sensación extraña que siente al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Arthur y su respiración.

— Voy a buscar la solución, te lo prometo… pero si no es así… — se levanta mirándolo fijamente —, yo me encargare de ti — al decir esto sonroja aun mas y se acerca tanto que Manu puede sentir su respiración.

— ¿encargarte de mí? Hablas de… — Manu más nervioso trata de levantarse pero se da cuenta que no es nada fácil lograrlo — mi…yo soy independiente no...

— Si, lo sé, pero yo cometí el error yo me encargare de cuidarte .

— No es necesario, no tienes que preocuparte tanto — exclama más nervioso fijándose en la expresión de Arthur —, todo se arreglara…

No alcanza a decir más, Arthur le da un fuerte abrazo sin poder ver la expresión de su rostro, como es un joven responsable no puede evitar la culpabilidad que siente. Pero además no quiere mirarlo a los ojos, tiene miedo, siente que empieza a ponerse muy nervioso, y recordando su conversación con Francis teme perder el rumbo de sus sentimientos.

Pero en esos instantes siente que la puerta se abre, y ve a Diego que peleando con Francis entra repentinamente a la habitación. Francis los mira con sorpresa y luego sonríe con picardía, Arthur se sonroja molesto y se levanta inmediatamente ofreciendo su mano a Manu para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero Manu solo mantiene fija su mirada en la expresión de sorpresa de Diego quien luego de mirarlo dirige su mirada al piso con tristeza y mordiendo sus labios la levanta mirándolos extremadamente molesto y sin decir nada voltea y se aleja.

— Diego — exclama Manu levantándose por sí solo —. ¡Oye Diego ¿A dónde vas?! — y se lanza corriendo detrás del joven "que le pasa a este idiota "pensaba "¿porque me miro de esa forma? Lo he visto enojado pero nunca tanto, sin embargo… " recordaba la triste expresión de Diego al bajar la mirada "¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?" apretó los dientes, sabía que debía ir y preguntárselo directamente, pero al pasar al lado de Francis este lo agarro por la cintura sin dejarlo seguir a Diego — ¡¿pero qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

— No sabes que es peligroso que una mujer se acerque a un hombre herido — señalo Francis murmurándole al oído —. Deja que pase la ira es lo mejor…

— Pero… — "¿Herido? ¿Por qué?" pensó viendo a Diego alejarse más y más.


	4. Corazón Herido

Diego se detuvo en el pasillo y dio un fuerte golpe de puño contra una de las paredes dejando su puño marcado.

— Este… ¿estas bien? — agrego Francisco quien justo pasaba por el lugar con expresión preocupada sin dejar de mirar la marca dejada por Diego.

— Si — sonrió forzosamente pero de tal manera que resultaba ser una expresión tan maligna y medio psicópata, que hizo a Francisco retrocedió levemente —. Estoy tan feliz Panchito que tengo unas ganas locas de ir a tomar con vos.

— ¿Conmigo? — Pregunto preocupado y sonrió forzosamente también — espero que no te emborraches…

— No voy a emborracharme, solo quiero divertirme… y olvidar…

— ¿Olvidar que?

— A los odiosos que se creen que uno es un juguete y te cambian por un Ingles solo porque es "Desarrollado" y elegante y otro montón de mierd** que… — empezó a agarrar nuevamente a puñetazos la pared.

— Si, si te entiendo pero… — retrocedió algo asustado.

— Vos no me entendes, tu si tienes a alguien que si responde a tus sentimientos — suspiro desanimado.

— ¿Yo?

— Si, al niño bonito de ojos grises — agrega mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad

— ¿A Rafa? — Francisco sonroja — pero Rafa nunca y yo… no somos y… ¿Qué quieres beber? — pregunta cambiando la conversación.

— Lo más fuerte que exista, necesito olvidar — exclama Diego con tristeza.

— Esta bien, te acompañare pero… disculpa si me incomodo un poco pero no estoy acostumbrado a verte tan triste, siempre sueles ser muy alegre…

— Lo sigo siendo — sonríe forzosamente, pero de tal manera que en vez de verse ameno y agradable su expresión era tan temible que hasta Rusia sentiría miedo de verlo.

— Si, si si te creo pero prefiero que no sonrías forzosamente — Le da un golpe en el hombro — Vamos conozco un buen lugar.

Francia tomaba tranquilamente su té mirando a Manu que dormía acostado en un sofá, sonrió levemente al ver a Arthur mirando intranquilamente hacia afuera.

— Parecía bastante preocupado de que Diego se haya ido de esa forma — agrego refiriéndose a Manu —. Y de repente se durmió así como así. Me llego a doler al sentir el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al quedarse dormido.

— Son los efectos del hechizo — señalo Arthur mirando con expresión de ternura a Manu, se quito su chaqueta y se la puso encima — como no es su forma normal su cuerpo se cansa mucho mas y se duerme de golpe. Aunque un sofá no es buen lugar para una chica.

— Llévala a tu cama — señalo Francis tranquilamente

— Si, es buena idea

— Claro, es más fácil, cuando duerme puede ir metiendo mano suavemente y…

— ¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?! — le grito Arthur molesto sonrojando enormemente.

Ante el grito de Arthur, Manu se movió algo inquieto como si soñara algo que no le agradaba.

— Creo que es mejor llevarla a la cama — Arthur toco suavemente el rostro de Manu y luego la tomo en brazos sin que Manu se despertara.

Francis solo sonrió y se dijo: "Tanto que te complicas… "

Mientras tanto en un bar Diego y Francisco bebían ahogando sus penas.

— Y luego viene y me dice que no entiende nada, nada ¡hic! Y con esa expresión inocente… ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! ¡Hic! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Para que me entienda, lo que yo siento ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo entender?!

— Cálmate che… — reclama Diego — ¿Qué sacas con llorar?

— ¡Yo no lloro! Dicen que los hombres… no deben lloran… por alguien que los ha tratado mal… — y perdiendo el conocimiento se dio el tremendo golpe sobre la mesa quedando noqueado.

— Vaya Boludo… — murmura Diego —, se emborracho totalmente — suspira —. Todo por un amor no correspondido, yo te entiendo — le golpeo la espalda — entiendo…

— Somos unos desafortunados — murmuro Francisco.

—Vaya aun estas consciente… — agregó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Mira, vos vas, agarras a Rafa a la fuerza y lo haces tuyo… simplemente es eso — diciendo eso agarra una botella, y se la bebe de un golpe sin importarle que chorree para todos lados.

— Como si fuera tan fácil — reclama pancho. — No podría aguantar ver a Rafita sufriendo, no puedo — y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.

— Sos un caso perdido, cuando algo es tuyo, tienes que tomarlo no más! Sino después se aparece un boludo Ingles y lo toma para sí mismo y al final ¡te quedas como un imbécil! ¡Como un idiota que lo pierdes por no hacer nada! ¡MALDITO ARTHUR! — al decir esto lanza la botella contra una pared.

Arthur recostó a Manu sobre su cama y se quedo mirándolo suavemente, dormía más tranquilo, aunque había una triste expresión en su rostro. No podía negar que en su nueva forma de chica, era bastante lindo. Repentinamente puso una mueca extraña y levantando el puño exclamo entre sueños: "Diego idiota". No era algo muy femenino, y no supo si reírse o sentirse un poco desilusionado que estuviera soñando con aquel joven inmaduro.

Diego levanto su vaso y miro su propio reflejo, noto su mirada triste y un millar de recuerdos nostálgicos que venían a su mente, recordó cuando Antonio le presente a ese niño pequeño de mirada fría y cabellos largos que el confundió con una niña, sonrió al recordar su propia turbación al saber que era un chico y no una chica.

— Parece que nosotros siempre estaremos así... como el agua y el aceite — Levanto su vaso y un triste recuerdo vino a su mente.

"Llovía muy fuerte, apoye mis manos sobre el suelo y llore con rabia y dolor no podía creer que esto podía estar pasando, sentí en mis manos la sangre de mi gente y con angustia levante la cabeza dando un grito desconsolado. Y lo vi ahí, parado frente a mi impávido con su gorro que le cubrían los ojos, sentía tanta ira que quería matarlo a golpes y sin pensarlo me levante, corrí y le di un puñetazo en todo el rostro botándole la gorra al suelo… no esquivo el golpe a pesar que hubiera podido evitarlo, siguió parado y solo movió la cabeza para escupir la sangre por el golpe que le había dado, la lluvia nos mojaba a ambos y pude ver que fijaba su atención en mi en forma inexpresiva, ninguna señal de odio, ninguna señal de pena y lo tome de la camisa sacudiéndolo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldito Manuel?! ¡¿POR QUEEE?! — y ante su nula reacción sentí tal odio hacia él que quería golpearlo, golpearlo hasta dejar de sentir este dolor, pero mi puño fue detenido.

— Basta — exclamo Arthur afirmando fuertemente mi muñeca — todo acabo, levántate y retírate con la frente en alto — vi su mirada seria y fría, acaso se creía con el derecho de decirme esto, lo mire fijamente.

— La sangre de mi gente no será en vano — Y de un tirón solté mi brazo de su mano, el solo me miro y al pasar al lado de Manu agregue — esto no te lo perdonare jamás.

Y Manuel volteo y vi reflejado un odio extraño en sus ojos pero luego las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, como si estuviera resentido, como si sintiera odio hacia alguien, no sé si hacia mí, hacia esto que pasaba o hacia el mismo, solo voltee y me aleje, en un momento sentí que me seguía pero cuando volví a mirarlo vi que Arthur le sostenía de la muñeca y Manuel lo miraba, algo le decía y luego vi que Arthur movía su cabeza hacia los lados… volví a mirar el camino mientras la lluvia limpiaba la sangre que corría frente a mí, esa fue la última vez que lo vi usar el gorro de tu uniforme…"

Fijo nuevamente su reflejo notando que lloraba y se seco el rostro con rabia.

— ¿Por qué siempre nos complicamos tanto?.. Maldita sea — agrego mordiéndose los labios.

— Supongo que si las cosas fueran tan fáciles no sería divertido — señalo Francisco sonriendo con tristeza.

Afuera un suave viento mecía las hojas de una tibia noche de verano, la luna se levantaba en el alto y el triste aullido de un solitario lobo recorría los alrededores.


	5. Resentimiento

**Capitulo 5: "Resentimiento"**

Manuel abrió los ojos de golpe como si de repente alguien lo sacudiera. Pero solo vio a Arthur que dormía tranquilamente abrazándolo, sonrojo enormemente al verlo tan cerca. Pero al notar que sonreía mientras dormía lo miro con ternura, desde que paso este accidente que no lo veía sonreír con tanta tranquilidad. Lo observo en silencio y se sonrojo aun más, de verdad que UK era un chico bastante apuesto y además siempre lo trataba con tanta caballerosidad. Pero en eso vino el recuerdo de Diego, recordó su expresión triste y su mirada antes de que se alejara del lugar. Se levanto en silencio sin que Arthur pudiera sentirlo y salió de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto Francis sin levantarse del sillón mientras bebía una copa de vino.

— Necesito hablar con el idiota de Diego — respondió suspirando, no se sentía muy cómodo de estar dándole explicaciones a Francis.

— Te dije que eso era peligroso… además que le diré a Arthur cuando se despierte y no te vea.

— uhm? La verdad no mas — respondió seriamente y luego sonrió —, solo quiero saber si Diego está bien yo…

— Arthur, se va a sentir triste si ve que huiste de él — agregó sin mirarlo, esperando hacerlo sentir culpable.

— No se… a que te refieres con eso…

— Tú lo sabes — bebió un sorbo de vino —, él te estima mucho.

— Solo necesito hablar con Diego me preocupa... y no sé qué hacer, no sé qué piensa Arthur, esa idea de que soy su responsabilidad me inquieta. Soy un país independiente y bastante dolor y sangre que me costo y no puedo… pero no quiero dañar a Arthur… siempre el ha sido muy bueno conmigo… — suspiro —. Además necesito hablar con el idiota de Diego, así que si me lo permites…

— No soy quien para impedírtelo pero ten cuidado — agrego y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana en donde la Luna llena asomaba en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Mientras en el bar Francisco tomaba su celular y lo levantaba en el aire.

— Voy a llamar a Rafa ahora mismo, que de una vez por toda entienda mis sentimientos — se pone a llamar y suena y suena el teléfono, hasta que escucha una suave voz que contesta — Rafa ya es hora que lo sepas… me… me gustas! ¿Escuchaste bien?! Te amo! No quiero que hagas el que no me entiendes y no no me hagas callar… no, no estoy borracho, no son pendejadas… que no te digo, es verdad y… ¿ah?... ¿Alfred?... disculpa me equivoque de numero, que no, no me estoy declarando a ti… ¿Qué te voy a dar qué?!… que no… te digo que no… que le vas a decir a Rafa… ¡no me vengas con amenazas, pinche cabrón! — y lanza el teléfono al suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos, luego mira a Diego —. Me equivoque de número — se ríe con torpeza y se sonroja

— No me digas — murmura Diego con expresión aburrida.

— Vaya, vaya… emborrachándote — exclama Manuel apareciendo en el lugar — te he buscado por todos lados idiota, hasta que alguien me dijo que había un par haciendo el loco aquí, imagine que tú estabas involucrado…

— Vete mujer, este no es lugar para ti — exclama con tono irónico Diego sin dejar de tomar.

— ¿A quien tratai así, weon? — Manu pone con molestia sus manos en la mesa — levántate y vámonos que ni siquiera puedes irte a tu casa en ese estado.

— No es problema tuyo — responde levantando la mirada seriamente.

— Idiota testarudo — murmura Manu — yo preocupado por ti y tú…

— Si claro tan preocupado por mí que estabas tan entretenida con tu lengua dentro de la boca de ese — respondió aun más molesto.

— ¿lengua? ¿De qué estás hablando? — lo miro sin entenderlo, además jamás había besado a Arthur para que lo estuvieran acusando de algo así, lo único que pasa fue el abrazo de Arthur, ¿podría estar celoso por eso? —… ¡De todas formas, porque tengo que darte explicaciones!

Apenas dijo esto Diego la agarro de la muñeca y cintura obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas y la hecho hacia atrás dejándolo en una posición bastante incómoda.

— Si tanto te gustan los besos de ese, te voy a enseñar cómo es un beso latino — y al decir esto la acerco besándola con violencia.

Trataba de soltarse pero Diego la afirmaba de tal forma que no podía, sentía el sabor a alcohol de la boca de Diego y aunque le gustaba tanto ese sabor la forma como la besaba no le gustaba. Sentía que se ahogaba además que lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que ese beso le parecía más un beso de rencor que de algún otro sentimiento. Trato de zafarse pero si lo lograba un segundo nuevamente Diego volvía a tomar sus labios a la fuerza apretándolo más fuerte, trato con sus manos de apartarlo pero afirmaba tan fuerte sus muñecas que sintió la presión de sus dedos que le causaban dolor.

— Diego… no… suéltame — exclamo la chica al sentirse libre unos segundos.

Francisco se levanto enseguida y de inmediato exclamo:

— ¡Diego deja a Manu! ¡Le estás haciendo daño!

— ¡Y todo el daño que me ha hecho! — reclamo Diego soltando a Manu, que respiro con fuerzas al sentirse libre aunque no le soltaba aun las manos.

— ¡Es que no puedes tratarlo así! Es una chica ahora… ¡esa no es forma!

Al escuchar esto Diego miro a Manu y a pesar de su rostro sonrojado noto que lloraba en silencio, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lo abrazo sin saber que decir, se sentía arrepentido, pero la chica lo aparto y se levanto de sus piernas retrocediendo.

— ¡Maldito! — le gritó y salió corriendo del lugar antes de que Diego pudiera detenerla, pero en la puerta apareció Arthur bloqueándole el camino.

Manu se detuvo sin saber qué hacer, hace muchos años que no había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Arthur. Se veía visiblemente molesto, y ante esto retrocedió pero no alcanzo a alejarse lo suficiente. Este toco su mejilla notando las lágrimas de su rostro, y de improviso sin que nadie se lo esperara saco un arma apuntando a Diego.

Diego lo miro con sorpresa inicialmente pero luego con desafió y sonrió.

— No creen que esto está llegando demasiado lejos — exclamo Francisco poniéndose entremedio.

— No te metas en esto, México — exclamo Arthur.

— Francisco, aléjate — exclamo Diego acercándose a Arthur y poniendo su frente justo en frente del arma agrego — vamos, dispara entonces.

— Ya basta — exclamo Manu.

— ¿Por qué llorabas, Manu? — pregunto Arthur sin dejar de apuntar a Diego. — ¿Qué te estaba haciendo este?

— … nada, baja el arma Arthur por favor.

— Nadie llora por nada — exclamo con gesto severo.

— Tú no eres así, baja esa arma, me da miedo verte así otra vez… — a lo que Manu se refiere con otra vez es a razón que Chile cuando era colonia de España fue atacado varias veces por piratas ingleses con violencia haciendo correr sangre en varios de sus puertos (Valdivia, Talcahuano, Valparaíso y Coquimbo).

Arthur miro fijamente a Diego y bajo el arma lentamente, luego estiro su mano hacia la chica.

— No debiste levantarte y salir sola, dame tu mano que nos vamos — exclamo en un tono de mando.

Manu lo miro levantando una ceja, le extrañaba el tono de Arthur, se notaba que aun estaba molesto, pero volteo mirando a Diego quien luego de mirarlo fijamente le dio la espalda como si no le importara lo que hiciera.

— Vámonos Manuel — repitió seriamente Arthur, y ante la quietud de Manu se acerco tomándolo de la muñeca. Se lo llevo a pesar de que Manu no dejaba de mirar a Diego, esperando alguna reacción de su parte pero volteo con rabia fijándose ahora en el serio rostro de Arthur. La situación se complicaba más, lo sabia pero lo peor era el dolor que comenzaba a sentir. En eso todo se volvió oscuro y cayó en un profundo sueño siendo afirmado justo antes de caer por Arthur quien lo miro preocupado tomándolo en brazos. Al levantar la mirada noto la expresión preocupada y seria de Diego quien levantándose de su asiento hizo el ademán de acercarse.

— No te preocupes, yo la cuidare — agrego Arthur y luego volteo llevándose a Manuel dormido.

Pero entre sueños Manuel murmuro: "Diego… eres un imbécil".


	6. Confusión

6.— Confusión

Arthur acostó a Manuel sobre su cama, estaba molesto. Le molestaba el hecho de que Manu se levantara y saliera solo para buscar a Diego. ¿Acaso no entendía que lo mejor para él era quedar a su cuidado? Le saco los zapatos y luego sonrojo cuando lo vio dormir con una expresión tan dulce, a pesar de la tristeza de su rostro, le acaricio la mejilla.

— Si, lo sé, debes estar sufriendo mucho por esta situación — Suspiró, si pudiera ya hubiera revertido ese hechizo.

— Ar… thur…, no… — exclamo entre sueño

Se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre, ¿Que podía estar soñando para hablar de esa forma?. Trato de imaginarlo, y se sonrojó aun más. Se rio suavemente por las tonteras que pasaban en su cabeza.

— No… no… detente — reclamo aun en sueños —. Arthur… basta… — lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos con tal expresión de angustia que Arthur retrocedió enseguida, tratando de explicarle que no había hecho nada. Que todo era solo un sueño. Manu seguía con la mirada fija en él pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco sin que pudiera evitarlo volviendo a caer en ese pesado sueño.

Arthur siguió mirándolo sin poder borrar de su cabeza la expresión de Manu, luego volteo y vio su pistola sobre el mesón. Jamás pensó volver a sacarla del ático en donde la tenia, pero cuando Francis le dijo que Manuel había salido a ver a Diego. Perdió la cabeza y salió dispuesto a todo.

— ¡Ajaja! ¡Te vuelvo a pillar! — grito Alfred quien entrando por la ventana se tiro encima de Arthur aplastándolo.

— ¡Bájate de encima Idiota! — reclamo Arthur molesto.

— Vine porque Francis me dijo que se iba a armar una orgía — señalo sonriendo.

— ¿una orgía? Qué?! — Se sonrojo — ustedes dos solo tienen mugre en la cabeza.

— ¡hey! — Apareció Francis detrás de una cortina — que a este otro le falta sutileza para espiar no tiene porque ser culpa mía — agrego enojado.

— Bueno… solo que.. ¿Espiar? — Arthur los miro molesto — ¿Cómo que espiar? — se sonrojo de rabia.

— Solo queríamos ver hasta donde llegabas — murmuro Francis con desilusión.

— Pero nos decepcionaste enormemente y yo que hasta traje mi cámara — suspiro Alfred — quería subirlo a Internet.

— ¿subirlo a Internet? ¡Salgan ustedes de mi pieza que se creen que es esto para que…! ¡Oye aléjate de ella! — le grito a Francis cuando vio que este se sentó en la cama y levanto a Manu mirándolo fijamente.

— No entiendo cómo puedes controlarte con una chica tan mona como esta — agrego seriamente.

— Es que Arthur es virgen por eso le cuesta tanto — exclamo Alfred riéndose.

— ¡Cállate tarado! — Le dio un golpe en la cabeza sonrojándose — ¡FRANCIS ALEJATE DE MANU… ¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

— Nada, solo la tocaba — sonrió — que linda, entre sueños se sonroja, voy a ayudarte un poco — al decir esto empezó a desabrocharle el vestido.

— ¿Qué… que… estás haciendo? — Arthur se sonrojo enormemente.

— Ayudándote — al decir esto Alfred lo acerco a la fuerza.

— ¿Qué hacen idiotas? ¡Suéltenme! — reclamo pataleando.

— Pero mírala, no ves que es linda, como puedes no desearla — exclamo Francis con expresión preocupada.

— Si, la deseo — murmuro bajamente Arthur — pero no de esta forma… ¡Además no olviden que "esa chica" es Manuel!

— ¡Mírala a que se ve linda sin su vestido! — exclamo Francis levantando a Manu y sentándola en sus piernas

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo Arthur antes de estallar y perder el conocimiento por hemorragia.

— Creo que nos pasamos — exclamo Alfred tratando de hacer reaccionar a Arthur, quien yacía inconsciente en el piso.

En eso Manu abre los ojos repentinamente. Y al verse solo en ropa interior en los brazos de Francis, a Alfred subido arriba de Arthur, pensó que Alfred se quería violar a Arthur que estaba inconsciente y desangrándose. Dio un grito tremendo que se escucho en todos los alrededores de la casa.

Mientras en el bar...

Después de que Arthur se llevara a Manuel, Diego se quedo mirando mientras los veía alejarse, Francisco lo miro con preocupación.

— Será mejor volver a casa

— Soy un boludo — respondió Diego bajando la cabeza —, pero ese malhumorado de Manu tendrá que escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirle — empuño su mano —. ¡No me iré sin que escuche todo lo que deba decirle! — se levanto dirigiéndose a la casa de Arthur seguido por Francisco. — No es necesario que me sigas — le sonrió — tú tienes tus propios problemas.

— No voy a dejarte solo — respondió el joven.

Diego le sonrió sinceramente agradecido por su compañía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho el grito de Manu.

— ¡Maldito Arthur! ¡¿Qué demonios le está haciendo a Manu?! — y corrió desesperadamente botando la puerta de la casa de UK y entrando con violencia a la habitación.

Ve a Arthur inconsciente, a Alfred que esta encima de Arthur con expresión inocente, a Francis que lo mira con sorpresa y a Manu enojado tratando de darle unos golpes de puño a Francis. Pero cuando se fija en que la chica solo está con su ropa interior se sonroja y voltea para no mirarla.

— ¿Diego? ¿Estas bien? — Francisco al verlo tan turbado.

— Si… si — dice levantándose medio atontado. Y al ver nuevamente a Manu que lo mira enojado se tapa los ojos, y le tira su chaqueta.

— Ponte esto quieres — le dice.

— Diego… — murmura Manu poniéndose su chaqueta, camina lentamente hacia él y se tira a sus brazos llorando.

— Ya tranquilo, ya llegue — dice Diego sonrojándose — deja de llorar que pareces una nenita.

— Pero si ahora soy una nena, weon — reclama sin dejar de llorar —. Y no sé ni porque lloro y que paso aquí pero Francis es un pervertido y Alfred se quería violar a Arthur…

— ¿Yo? ¿Violarme a quien? — Exclama Alfred —, no soy un pervertido.

— Vaya — murmura Francis y solo sonríe.

— Aquí no estas muy seguro, te vas para mi casa — exclama Diego seriamente.

— No! Yo quiero irme para mi casa — reclama Manu con expresión molesta.

— ¡No seas porfiado, Manu! — Señala Diego — ¿Por qué te empeñas en complicarme las cosas?

— Yo no te complico nada — le da la espalda — solo quiero irme a mi casa.

— Te vas a mi casa ahora — agarra a Manu y lo sube a su hombro como si fuera un saco.

— ¡No quiero! — reclama pataleando.

Arthur despierta atontado y ve a Diego que se lleva a Manu quien va con expresión seria y enojada.

— ¡hey! ¿A dónde te llevas a Manuel? — le grita

— A mi casa porque aquí con este par de pervertidos no está mejor — baja a Manu y se acerca a Arthur mirándolo fijamente con expresión molesta.

— Ah sí claro y contigo si lo va a estar.

— Claro si soy un caballero, además vos ahí desmayado no eras de ninguna ayuda.

— Pero Diego tú también casi te desmayas — agrego Francisco con expresión ingenua.

— Cállate, Panchito — murmuro Diego apretando los dientes.

Alfred se puso entremedio de ambos.  
>— Tengo derecho a defenderme, no soy ningún pervertido… ah y la chica se acaba de escapar — exclamo refiriéndose a Manuel.<p>

Ambos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que así era, Manuel no estaba por ningún lado.

Afuera en el jardín a través de la oscuridad, una chica descalza, vestida con una chaqueta del uniforme militar de Argentina que le quedaba grande corría a esconderse debajo de unos matorrales.

— Ya me tienen cansado — murmuro molesto tapándose la cara —, sino me ayudan, yo mismo volveré a ser el macho que era antes.


	7. Nostalgia

**7.— Nostalgia**

Manuel pensaba con rabia, mientras más pensaba, mas su rostro mostraba lo molesto que se sentía. De repente sintió moverse las hojas de los arbustos.

— Te encontré — exclamo Diego con una sonrisa — creíste poder arrancar de mi tan fácil, Manu llevo años persiguiéndote, se en cada rincón en que te esconderías — se rió suavemente.

Luego del sobresalto, Manu lo miro fijamente, y al verlo reír, sonrió suavemente entrecerrando los ojos. Con tal expresión dulce que Diego se sonrojo. No podía negar que no se sentía aliviado de que lo hubiera encontrado, pero no se lo diría. Aun cuando no se daba cuenta que su rostro si mostraba lo que pensaba.

— Voy a avisarle a los demás que te encontré — señalo Diego en ademán de levantarse.

— Diego… estoy cansado de esta situación — desvió su mirada —. ¿No extrañas al viejo Manuel? aunque sea un poco...

El chico trasandino se acerco a Manu mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con expresión seria, haciendo que Manuel se sonrojara y se molestara, no sabía si esto lo hacía para burlarse de él.

— Tu eres Manuel, el que ahora seas chica no dejas de ser el Manuel de siempre — y sonrió colocando una mano en la cabeza de Manu en forma paternal — solo eres más llorona, caprichosa y testaruda.

— ¡Oye! — Manu puso una mueca graciosa por lo que Diego se rió.

— Si no fueras tan testarudo ya estaríamos en tu casa.

— Si no fueras tan arrebatado ya estaría en mi casa — le respondió sonriendo con ironía.

— ¿yo arrebatado?

— Te crees que es muy rico que te bese un borracho engreído. — le reclamo.

— Claro como si tú nunca te hubieras emborrachado antes — agrego molesto.

— Diego — respondió molesto — ¿y por qué te emborrachabas? ¿Qué te pasa?

— Solo me preocupa que estés tan cerca de Arthur — Diego lo miro seriamente.

— Arthur es una buena persona, solo que ahora esta tan confundido y eso lo hace actuar de una forma tan extraña… — bajo la mirada con tristeza.

— Siempre lo defenderás… — Diego suspiro — y yo nunca confiare en él… ¿Acaso te gusta tanto Manu?

Manuel se sonrojo al escuchar esta pregunta y miro al suelo.

— ¿eh? — lo miro sorprendido y sonrojándose, luego cerrando los ojos molesto, agrego — Tú sabes que a mí no me gustan los hombres, ¿Para qué me preguntas eso?

— Te has sonrojado, entonces ¿Te gusta tanto? — Diego se acerco tanto a Manuel que sus miradas estaban tan cercas que ambos estaban sonrojados, la expresión de Diego era tan desesperanzadora que Manu sintió angustia de verlo así — respóndeme Manu… ¿es que lo amas?

— Si te digo que no, no me creerás — no alcanzo a terminar porque ante su sorpresa Diego lo abrazo. Manu se quedo con los ojos abierto sin saber cómo interpretar este repentino abrazo. A través de los arbustos la luz de La Luna observaba en silencio, el suave susurrar de las aves nocturnas se dejaba llevar por el viento de aquella noche cálida.

Alfred se sentaba al lado de Arthur que llegaba cansado después de horas y horas de buscar a Manuel.

— Tranquilo… — señalo — si te sientes mejor yo dormiré contigo.

— No es eso es que… ¡¿Qué?! — Arthur se sonrojo — No necesito que hagas eso

— Pucha y yo que traje mi piyama Americano… ya se ¡con un beso te animaras! — grita Alfred levantándose con emoción y sin pensarlo se tira arriba de Arthur tratando de besarlo.

— ¡Aléjate idiota! ¡Suéltame! — grita Arthur.

Francis suspira.

— Y pensar que esta sería una noche Hot — vuelve a suspirar.

— ¡¿Qué noche Hot?! — Reclama Arthur alejando a Alfred — mejor voy a buscar a Manu antes de que la encuentre Diego…

— Si Diego aprendió bien de mi y encontró a la chica a estas horas debe estar… — sonríe Francis con picardía.

Alfred y Arthur se miran y en su mente aparece una imagen xxx que aquí no describiremos en protección de los menores que no tienen que saber las cochinadas que pasa por la mente de esos dos.

— Eso no lo permitiré! — grito Arthur corriendo, pero Alfred le hizo una zancadilla haciendo que Arthur tropezara y se diera un golpe contra la puerta quedando inconsciente.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto Francis.

— Porque es divertido — se río Alfred.

— Tu eres maldad pura… ¿lo sabías? — murmuro Francis

Alfred solo sonrío pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado de ver a Arthur tan nervioso que pensó que lo mejor para él era descansar, aun cuando era a la fuerza e inconsciente.

Y así la noche se fue alejando hasta traer un nuevo día. Los rayos del Sol se posaron sobre el rostro de Diego despertándolo, abrió los ojos con una leve molestia y corrió el cabello que caía en su frente, luego como recordando miro a su lado y vio a Manu dormir profundamente, acaricio su largo cabello con una leve sonrisa.

— Manu sos una ternura, siendo chico o chica no dejas de ser tan lindo — al decir esto beso su mejilla.

— Si como no — murmuro abriendo los ojos.

— Claro Manu si yo te digo es cierto, o no crees en este joven apuesto y grosso. No puedes negar que soy más guapo que Arthur…

— Oh, Diego si eres tan rico que me muero por ti — agrego Manu con expresión seria y cruzando los brazos agrego —, te morirás esperando que yo te diga eso.

— Si sos tan lindo cuando te enojas — y lo abrazo sonriendo, Manu se sonrojo. — Además no necesito que me lo digas, con tus gestos, tu abrazo en la noche me bastan.

Manuel se sonrojo extremadamente empujando a Diego.

— Eso… ¿no fue una pesadilla?

— No me digas que crees que todo lo soñaste — murmuro Diego algo molesto.

— Eres un pervertido ¡te aprovechas de mi fragilidad!... te has llevado… mi inocencia — agrego a punto de llorar exageradamente solo con intención de burlarse.

— ¿tu inocencia? fue solo un abrazo, y luego te caíste de cabeza y perdiste la conciencia. — se defendió.

Manu se paro y camino hacia fuera de los arbusto, con expresión molesta y caminando de una forma poco femenina. Volteo mirando a Diego que lo miraba sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — murmuro Manuel molesto.

— Aunque camines como orangután, no dejas de ser linda como una chica.

— ¿Orangután? ¡¿Que te crees tu... ¡achu! — estornudo sin poder evitarlo.

— No quiero que te resfríes — Le tiro su chaqueta encima — ponte esto y no quiero que reclames.

Se lo puso de mala gana, y cruzando los brazos se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Te irás conmigo o te quedaras en este nido de pervertidos? — le preguntó Diego.

No alcanzo a responder porque Francisco apareció corriendo y abrazo a Manu gritando con emoción.

— ¡Los encontré! — Exclamo alegremente — sabia que Francis exageraba — dijo que ustedes habían huido juntos para pasar una noche de pasión…

Al oír esto ambos sonrojaron.

— ¡¿Que se cree ese maldito pervertido?! Voy a darle una paliza para que aprenda a no hablar demás — Manu empuño sus manos, y se fue caminando como "Orangután" hacia la casa de Arthur.

Francisco se agacho depresivo.

— Voy a decirle a Arthur si puede transformar a Rafa en chica para tener una oportunidad… me dan envidia

— Con Rafa es fácil Panchito, solo dile lo que sientes y veras que todo funcionara — agrego Diego sonriendo — además que Manu hombre o mujer es bien difícil, no te imaginas todas las complicaciones y sufrimientos que he tenido que pasar por su culpa.

— … entonces para que seguís intentándolo — Grito Manu desde la distancia.

— Porque algún día recibiré una recompensa — Diego tomo en brazos a Manu alzándola — sabes que a pesar de ser tan seria tienes una mirada muy dulce que demuestra lo cariñosa que eres.

Manu lo miro y sonrojo iba a decirle algo pero en eso vieron que aparecían súbitamente Arthur, Alfred y Francis, la expresión fría de Arthur los dejo a todos inquietos.

— Oímos todo — exclamo Alfred con expresión de sorpresa — vaya parece ser cierto que los latinos son más rápidos que los europeos.

— Yo te lo dije Arthur sino te apuras te van a robar a la chica — agrego Francis.

— ¡Cállense, maldita sea! — grito Arthur, fijo su mirada triste en Manu quien no sabiendo que decir solo bajo la cabeza. Pero al sentir que Diego la abrazaba por la espalda lo miro con sorpresa, y volvió a fijarse en Arthur notando que su triste mirada ahora era de odio puro… 


	8. Ira

**8.— Ira**

Arthur agarro a Manuel de la muñeca alejándolo de Diego.

— ¡Arthur eso duele! — se quejo Manu mirándolo molesto.

— Discúlpame — exclamo sin mirarlo por el tono de voz se notaba enojado —, pero ya luego nos iremos y hablaremos… necesitamos aclarar varias cosas. — Luego se dirigió a Diego — ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella!

— ¡Manu es libre de elegir con quien se va! — respondió Diego molesto.

— Vaya Diego no queremos tener problemas contigo — señalo Alfred seriamente —, pero ya Arthur está demasiado desquiciado, solo necesita hablar con Manu y te la devuelve — Sonrió —. Y no aceptare un no como respuesta — agrego fríamente.

— No hablen de mí como si fuera una mercancía — suspiro Manu —, yo solo quiero ir a mi casa.

— Imposible — agrego Arthur — el hechizo debilitara tu cuerpo de tal manera que cada vez dormirás mas, si te quedas solo en tu casa puede que nunca despiertes.

Manuel lo miro fijamente preocupado ahora entendía porque se quedaba dormido así como así y realmente no quería terminar dormido eternamente.

— Además mis hechiceros están trabajando, buscando la solución, por eso es mejor que estés aquí, mientras más pronto arreglemos esto mejor — señalo y volteo mirando fijamente a Manu que no quitaba la expresión preocupada de su rostro. — Ahora Diego conoces la salida.

— Pero Arthur no es necesario que trates así a Diego no… — exclamo Manuel

— ¡Cállate! — le grito Arthur de tal forma que Manu lo miro sorprendido y retrocedió chocando con Francis que estaba detrás suyo y quien le sonrió amablemente para calmar la situación.

— Muy bien, Diego, vamos caminando — exclamo Alfred rodeando a Diego con su brazo — Diego miro a Manu y luego camino. Meterse con Alfred era peligroso así que mejor le seguía el juego, mas adelante volvería por Manuel — cuídate Manu vendré por ti.

— Se cuidarme sola, no tienes que preocuparte tanto — exclamo Manu con seguridad aunque aún seguía cerca de Francis, ver a Arthur actuando así le inquietaba.

— Cuídate Manu nos vemos — agrego Francisco despidiéndose — con permiso.

— Chao Panchito — se despidió Manu

— Nos vemos — exclamo Francis sonriendo.

Arthur solo movió la cabeza como despedida. Luego volteo hacia su casa seguido por Francis y Manu que preocupado caminaba mirando el suelo.

— Maldición — exclamo Diego cuando estuvo afuera — ¿ahora qué haremos?

— No se — señalo Francisco — supongo que esperar…

— Me preocupa Manu — suspiro

Arthur dio un feroz portazo a la puerta, Manu retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de Francis.

— ¿Puedes calmarte? — Exclamo Francis con gesto aburrido, luego miro a Manu — esta chica esta temblando ya con tus escándalos.

Al oír eso, Arthur volteo y se fijo en la expresión de sorpresa y angustia de Manuel, le estaba mostrando lo peor de sí, lo sabia pero sentía tanta rabia que no podía evitarlo.

— Francis sal, debo hablar con Manuel — agrego secamente Arthur.

— Esta bien — respondió tranquilamente Francis, luego miro a Manu — tranquila pequeña

Salió a pesar que Manu no quería quedarse a sola con aquel joven de mal humor. Arthur se sentó sobre el sofá con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, se quedo en silencio como si pensara lo que diría. Manu sonrió nervioso. Iggy abrió los ojos con expresión fría.

— ¿Por qué ayer huiste?

— Arthur yo…

— Respóndeme Manuel — endureció su rostro, y su voz severa sonó extraña.

— No lo haré — respondió seriamente con actitud desafiante, no le estaba gustando esta forma de ser de Arthur.

— Con intenciones de huir con ese ¿no es así? — agregó cruzando los brazos molesto.

— ¿Con ese?... te refieres a Die…

— ¡No pronuncies ese nombre frente a mí! — se levanto dirigiendo a Manu que al retroceder quedo atrapado entre la pared y Arthur que lo miraba visiblemente molesto. — Porque te juro que si vuelvo a escucharte decir ese nombre nuevamente, yo…

— ¿tu qué? — Interrumpió Manuel — ¿vas a golpearme? ¿A torturarme? Vaya novedad — la expresión de Manu se endureció — eres igual a Antonio, mucha dulzura y cariño pero cuando uno deja de hacerles caso pierden los estribos, ¿Crees que no sé lo que es sentir un látigo que te rompa las carnes? Y que después te digan que lo hacen por tu bien…

— ¡No me confundas con Antonio! — Arthur al decir esto empuño su mano y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared que estaba al lado de Manu. — Ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento, ni el dolor que me está rompiendo el alma… — al decir esto cayó de rodillas — tu no entiendes nada

— Iggy… — murmuro Manu arrodillándose también.

— No entiendes nada — se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no quería ver la expresión de compasión como lo estaba mirando Manu. En eso sintió un cálido abrazo y al abrir los ojos vio que Manu lo abrazaba.

— Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, te causo daño de esta forma — exclamo — Si quieres desahogarte diciendo groserías dilas no mas…

— Los caballeros Ingleses no decimos groserías — murmuro sonriendo suavemente.

— A mi me sirven para desahogarme — respondió y lo miro fijamente sonriendo — hace bien sacarse las cosas de adentro sino después uno estalla…

Arthur bajo la mirada y sonrío mirando al vació.

— Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, que me quisieras de la misma forma que quieres a Diego — suspiro con tristeza

— ¿De la misma forma como a Diego?... creo que te estas confundiendo ¿yo querer a ese idiota? — exclamó Manu turbado —. Aunque cuando actúas así me das más miedo que el pervertido ese…

— ¿te puedo pedir un favor? — pregunto sin mirarlo.

— Si Arthur, pídeme lo que quieras… — agrego con dulzura.

— Puedes pasar esta noche conmigo — sonrojo mirándolo fijamente.

Manu se sonrojo de inmediato retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, con una expresión de sorpresa que le daba un rostro gracioso.

— ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡Si que eres audaz!— interrumpió Alfred abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que Francis y Feliciano quienes estaban espiando afirmados de la puerta cayeran adentro.

— Alfred, que eres un idiota — suspiro Francis desilusionado —, cortaste la escena romántica justo cuando venia lo mejor.

— Neh neh… yo no entiendo nada — exclama Feliciano riéndose.

— ¿y qué hacías espiando en la puerta entonces? — pregunto Francis

— Pensé que estaban jugando a las escondida ¿acaso no estábamos jugando a eso? — pregunto Feliciano.

Arthur se levanto molesto y se paro frente a los tres.  
>— ¡QUIERO QUE SALGAN YA DE MI CASAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Los tres se pararon enseguida y se fueron corriendo arrancando de Arthur. Iggy suspiro y volteo a mirar a Manu quien estaba tan sonrojado y atontado que casi no tomo en cuenta al trío de locos que acababa de huir.

— Manu

— Iggy yo… no se… tu sabes que si me pides algo no me negare, pero algo así no puede ser de esta manera. Bien puede que tenga apariencia de chica... pero yo...

— Manu, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo — se sonrojo al comprender lo que pasaba en la mente de Manu —, yo solo quiero que me acompañes, no es nada de lo que te has imaginado — Arthur lo miro con sinceridad — "Aunque es mi culpa por decirlo de esa forma" — pensó con expresión tonta.

— Esta bien — se rió Manu nervioso por el mal entendido.

— No sé porque hoy, me siento tan solo, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo — murmuró con la mirada fija en el suelo.

— Claro, no hay problema, Arthur — sonrió suavemente.

Afuera Francis y Alfred se despedían de Feliciano que por error había llegado a la casa de Inglaterra en vez de la de Japón.

— Si sigues ese mapa no te perderás — grito Francis.

— Bye bye — se despido Alfred — ¿Quién es? — le pregunto a Francis

— Es Italia del Norte — respondió con expresión aburrida — ¿Cómo vas a olvidarlo fue parte del Eje?

— Ah yes — agrego Alfred — ¡hey Italia no te olvides de visitarme para navidad, tendré un árbol enorme!

— Eso me recuerda algo — murmuro Feliciano, se detuvo pensando — ah sí, ¡Alemania dice que cuando alguien busca tener cosas enormes es para compensar un "pequeño" complejo de inferioridad!… aunque no entiendo a que se refiere…

Francis se empezó a reír disimuladamente, Alfred se sonrojo sin dejar de sonreír.  
>— Alemania es muy gracioso — exclamo aunque realmente pensara todo lo contrario.<p> 


	9. Abandono

**9.— Abandono**

Diego suspiro y luego con expresión aburrida miro a Francisco, que dormía sentado con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

— Panchito, tan buen amigo que eres, que no me quieres dejar solo — sonrió y se acerco para despertarlo —. Francisco despierta — lo sacudió con suavidad.

— No… Rafita… a mí me gusta eso… dale no mas… quiero más… mas — murmuro Francisco entre sueños.

Diego se sonrojo.

— ¿Qué estará soñando…? — Pensó con expresión de sorpresa — no pensé que tuviera sueños así…

En eso Francisco abre los ojos rápidamente y se levanta como si olvidara en donde esta, luego ve a Diego y sonríe.

— Vaya estaba soñando con Rafa y me confundí un poco, pensé que estábamos ya en casa — se rió — tenía un sueño tan lindo — suspiro

— Así me di cuenta. — sonrió forzosamente tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, para que no se diera cuenta en lo que pensaba.

— Soñé que Rafita…

— Me… me vas a contar tu sueño — se sonrojo, no quería saber nada de su sueño erótico.

— Si — Francisco lo miro con gesto inocente — soñé que Rafa hacia un pastel delicioso para mí y comíamos pastel y yo le pedía mas y mas pastel — sonríe

— Ah solo era eso… — suspira algo desilusionado y luego sonrió. — Claro que el inocente de Panchito no tendría ese tipo de sueños — se rió con suavidad poniendo su mano en forma paternal sobre la cabeza de Francisco.

— No entiendo ¿A qué sueños te refieres? — pregunto sin entender.

— A nada — sonrió y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta agrego — Necesito salir un poco

— Te acompaño — agrego rápidamente Francisco.

Diego al abrir la puerta se encuentra de frente con Manu, de tal manera que ambos se quedan mirando con sorpresa. Manu lo mira y le extiende un paquete.

— Muchas gracias Diego, es tu chaqueta — agrega de inmediato.

— Manu… ¿estas libre? Como huiste de Arthur — le pregunto Diego sorprendido.

— No huí… solo le explique que debía devolverte tu chaqueta — exclamo Manuel seriamente.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué te quedaras con él?

— Solo por un tiempo, mientras podamos arreglar este problema…— bajo el tono, no quiso decirle que Arthur le había pedido que se quedara de una forma tal, que se sentía culpable de dejarlo solo.

Diego se acerco a Manu como si no entendiera totalmente lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿y que pasara con tu promesa? — le pregunto seriamente.

— ¿Cuál promesa? — pregunta Manuel extrañado.

— La que me hiciste esa noche…

— ¿yo te prometí algo? — trata de recordar.

— Si dijiste: "mas… mas… mas" — lo dice imitando la voz de Manu — y eso quiere decir que me estabas pidiendo más noches así.

— ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas como esas! — le grita Manu dispuesto a darle un golpe, pero Diego esquiva el golpe y lo abraza por la espalda.

— Tu eres mía no lo olvides — exclama seriamente.

— Yo no lo pertenezco a nadie — respondió molesto y tratando de soltarse — me carga cuando te pones tan pesado.

— No soy pesado — responde sonriendo — tu eres el testarudo que no entiende.

— ¿Entender qué? — exclama.

— Que no quiero que ese Ingles se atreva siquiera a tocarte — Diego lo miro fijamente — porque si yo digo que me perteneces es porque así es.

— pfff uno cambia a mina y ya todos se creen con el derecho de mandarte — al decir esto le da una fuerte mordida a Diego en el brazo y este inmediatamente lo suelta.

— ¡Siempre tan salvaje Manuel! — Exclama Diego revisándose el brazo — las chicas no se comportan así.

— Me da lo mismo — murmuro —. Además yo no soy una chica.

— Pensé que habías cambiado un poco pero como Manuel chico y Manu Chica sigues siendo el mismo tsundere aislado que prefiere mil veces estar solo.

— Eso no es así — respondió con expresión aun mas enojada desviando la mirada y en eso Diego lo atrajo a la fuerza abrazándolo y levantándole el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— No aceptare un no Manu, ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí — Diego lo miraba fijamente y con seriedad sin soltarlo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Manu.

— Las decisiones de lo que yo haga solo las tomo yo — molesto al escucharle hablar como si tuviera derecho sobre sus decisiones.

— ¡Me importa un demonio lo que digas! Te vienes conmigo ahora… — pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Manu le piso un pie con todas sus fuerzas logrando liberarse nuevamente.

Diego retrocedió cojeando y levanto su mirada con gesto triste.

— Una vez pensé que tendría toda la paciencia del mundo contigo, estuve muy preocupado cuando te transformaste en chica, e incluso hubo un momento en que pensé que la relación entre los dos podría mejorar. Pero no, eres un hombre en un cuerpo de mujer y eso no cambiara, nunca llegaras siquiera a sentir y amar como lo hace una mujer porque eres insensible, cruel, solo te importa tú, tú y tu.

— ¡No me pidas ser mujer cuando por dentro no lo soy! — y al decir esto rompe toda la parte de debajo de su vestido nuevo dejándolo corto a la altura de sus rodillas y se saca el broche de su cabello tirándolo al suelo y levanta su mirada fría hacia Diego. — Sigo siendo el Manuel de siempre!

— Pero si te comportas como un nena, te la pasas llorando por cada cosa, andas hasta coqueteándole a ese Ingles… — Diego exclama levemente molesto.

— ¿Coqueteando? ¿Yo? En qué mundo vives tú?

— Como si acaso yo no lo hubiera notado — se cruza de brazos.

— Hey tranquilos, no peleen — dice Francisco tratando de calmarlos.

Pero ninguno lo toma en cuenta y ambos se miran seriamente enojados.

— Si no fueras mujer ya te hubiera dado unos buenos golpes — exclamo Diego.

— Y yo te hubiera respondido igual — respondió con desafió.

— Eres una testaruda! Tanto te cuesta hacer las cosas en forma más simple, dale con complicarlo todo! ¡¿Puedes entender siquiera como me siento al escucharte decir que piensas quedarte aquí junto a UK?!

— ¡¿Y tú que sabes cómo me siento yo?!

— ¡Maldita sea, lo sabría si me lo dijeras! — grito Diego acercándose a Manu y tomándolo por los hombros, pero Manuel no respondió, desvió la mirada molesto, Diego movió la cabeza y retrocedió molesto.

— Sabes que mas mujer, ¡se feliz con tu maldito ingles y olvídate de mí! ¡Ya mi paciencia tiene límites! — al decir esto Diego sale molesto de la habitación justo en el instante en que Rosaura y José llegaban.

Manuel se quedo mirando la puerta y se mordió los labios mirando hacia el suelo, se arrodillo y golpeo con su puño el suelo con rabia hasta que ya no pudo más.

— Maldito Diego… ¡Maldito!... yo no lloro por todo y no llorare por ti — pero ya las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

— Llorar no es malo — señalo Rosaura parándose a su lado — sacarse lo que sientes no tiene por qué avergonzarte.

Manuel la miro por unos instantes y luego miro hacia la luz clara que entraba a través de las ventanas, imaginaba a Diego alejarse caminando y por primera vez se sintió abandonado.

Hay momentos en que la vida tan apacible que creíamos llevar se complica por una circunstancia especial, y a veces hasta una torpe chispa que se enciende en medio de la nada se transforma y crece y es capaz de destruir un bosque entero. Manuel aun arrodillado no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar Diego lo había abandonado y para peor se sentía culpable ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma con él? Pero esa mala costumbre de Diego de creer que las cosas le pertenecen, lo molestaba de tal forma que lo hacía perder los estribos. Miro sus puños que enrojecidos comenzaban a dolerle y luego de mantener su mirada fija en ellos se seco sus lagrimas y se levanto del suelo, volteo sin decir nada alejándose de ese lugar.

Diego en tanto caminando entre una callejuela apoyo su cabeza en una pared con expresión desesperanzadora, era probable que Manuel jamás lo perdonara y eso le producía tal dolor que sentía un ahogo en su garganta.

La lluvia empezó a caer con suavidad y dos almas en direcciones opuesta se alejaron sin que sus pasos pudieran oírse acallados por las nubes que parecían llorar por ellos.


	10. Dolor

**10. Dolor**

Arthur escribía en silencio en el escritorio de su casa, solo el leve ruido del reloj rompía la monotonía del lugar. Sintió pasos en el salón principal y dejando de escribir se levanto de su asiento.

— Debe ser Manu que acaba de llegar — murmuro dirigiéndose al salón.

Al llegar vio a un Manu todo despeinado, con su vestido roto y completamente mojado por la lluvia, Manu lo miro y sonrió torpemente ante la expresión de Arthur.

— Lo siento — exclamo Manu con gesto torpe — rompí el vestido que me regalaste — se rió suavemente — prometo pagártelo.

— No quisiera preguntar pero ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Arthur seriamente.

— Nada… me enoje y rompí mi vestido es todo… — bajo la cabeza con tristeza pero al darse cuenta de eso la levanto rápidamente sonriendo. — ¿puedo darme un baño?

— Si… claro — respondió Arthur que aunque quería saber lo que había pasado le pareció que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

Mientras Arthur veía a Manu alejarse, Francis salía de la cocina de Arthur con una botella de vino en su mano.

— Que vino más malo tienes — suspiro reclamando.

— ¿Tu, que haces aquí? — pregunto Iggy sorprendido.

— Nos necesitas — respondió Alfred sentado en el sofá.

— ¿Yo no los había echado a ustedes dos de aquí? — pregunto Arthur cruzando los brazos.

— ¿ah? ¿Qué? ¿Era para siempre? — pregunto Alfred con gesto inocente.

— Si te dejamos solo, puedes hacer cualquier tontería — respondió Francis sentándose al lado de Alfred.

— No necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos. — exclamo molesto.

— ¿Con que no? ¿Y donde esta Manu? — pregunto Francis seriamente.

— Bañándose — respondió Arthur con tranquilidad.

La expresión de maldad que se dibujo en el rostro de ambos fue indescriptible. Sin decir nada agarraron a Iggy quien los miraba sin entender. Abrieron la puerta del baño en donde Manu se bañaba, y lo tiraron para adentro dejándolo encerrado.

— ¡Hey par de idiotas, abran la puerta! — grito Arthur desesperado.

— No no, ya después nos agradecerás este favor — respondió Alfred del otro lado riéndose.

—¡¿Qué favor?! Abran esa puerta ya! — Arthur tironeaba del picaporte tratando de abrir, algo difícil si del otro lado Alfred y Francis tiraban con fuerzas para no dejarlo salir.

— ¿Arthur? — exclamo Manu. Al escuchar la voz de Manu se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

— Lo siento Manu, Alfred y Francis me encerraron aquí.

— Ese par — suspiro Manu —, pero no te preocupes, terminare rápido de bañarme

— Lo siento — murmuro Arthur sonrojado.

Unos minutos después que para el pobre Arthur se hicieron eternos sintió los pasos de Manu que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba.

— Ya puedes mirar — señalo Manu.

— ¿puedo mirar? — Arthur miro con timidez.

— sí, aunque estoy solo con la toalla — sonrió sonrojado porque igual la situación no era cómoda.

— Lo siento — repitió Arthur sonrojado evitando mirarlo demasiado.

— No es tu culpa — respondió Manu sonriendo levemente para quitar la tensión del momento.

Arthur se fijo en los puños enrojecidos de Manu y cuando este noto que miraba sus manos las escondió y rió con torpeza.

Lejos de ahí, en una taberna desconocida…

— Con que aquí estas — exclamo Rosaura molesta cruzando los brazos — ya lo decía yo, "Diego de seguro se está emborrachando" — suspiro.

— Vete a molestar a otro lado mujer — respondió Diego con gesto aburrido.

— ¡A mí no me hables así! — Le dio un golpe en la cabeza — vaya por Dios hombre ¿Quién te enseño a tratar a una mujer?

— Es que ustedes se pasan de violentas — respondió sobándose la cabeza.

— Tiene buen sabor… — murmuro José bebiendo de la botella de Diego.

— José no bebas eso — Rosaura lo miro preocupada.

— Te puede traer grandes problemas — Murmuro Francisco recordando su fallada llamada a Rafa. Pero vio que el cantinero trajo una botella de Tequila enseguida se sentó al lado de Diego olvidándose de todo eso.

— ¡Ustedes dos déjense de beber! — Exclamo Rosaura molesta tironeándolos — creen que con beber arreglan todo.

— No, pero por lo menos la pasamos bien — respondió Francisco sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer Diego? — pregunto José.

— ¿Con que? — pregunto sin mirarlo, con sus ojos fijos en el vaso que sostenía en las manos.

— Con Manu

— Nada — cerro los ojos molesto — ese testarudo no escucha. Si quiere hacer las cosas a su manera, que las haga, pero de mí que se olvide. Yo me iré a casa porque ya he estado bastante tiempo lejos y hay un montón de asuntos que arreglar…

— Si quieres llorar te ofrezco mi hombro — exclamo José.

— ¿ah qué? ¿Y quién quiere llorar? — pregunto Diego extrañado y noto que los tres lo miraban fijamente como esperando que llorara.

— No llorare… que se creen — cruzo los brazos molesto.

— Es porque ya lloraste — agrego Francisco.

— Así es… ¡Cállate Panchito! — se sonrojo molesto.

En eso José voltea preocupado y una expresión de angustia se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿José que pasa? — pregunta Rosaura preocupada.

— Presiento que se acerca un peligro — se mete debajo de la mesa — los demás lo siguen y también se meten debajo de la mesa y justo a tiempo, ven a Antonio que pasa corriendo con expresión seria y preocupada.

— ¿Antonio? ¿Qué hace acá? — pregunta Francisco.

— Gracias a José no nos vio — agrega Rosaura abrazando a José.

— Por fortuna — suspiro Diego — … creo que va a la casa de UK, corre hacia esa dirección… ¿para qué demonios va para allá?

— Pobre Manu, no me gustaría estar en su lugar — agrega Francisco sonriendo con preocupación.

Mientras en el baño Arthur saca un botiquín evitando mirar a Manu que se está vistiendo, saca alcohol, algodón y una gasa.

— Ya puedes voltear — señala Manu, Arthur voltea sonrojado y lo queda mirando por unos instantes, antes de que Manu diga algo se acerca y le toma la mano, a lo que el chico americano respondió sonrojándose.

— Necesito curarte esas heridas — señalo Arthur sin mirarlo, y untando una mota de algodón en alcohol se lo paso con suavidad sobre las heridas — ¿te duele? — le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

— No mucho… solo arde — respondió Manu sintiéndose extraño de que Arthur curara sus heridas — pero no debes preocuparte puedo curarme solo…

— No digas eso Manu — dejo de mirarlo y tomo la gasa envolviendo la mano de Manuel — si alguien está herido nuestro deber es cuidarlo, no quiero preguntarte porque te hiciste esas heridas porque no tengo la autoridad. Pero supongo que algo tuvo que ver Argentina… pero sea lo que sea que paso debo cuidarte, ya que estas metido en este lío a causa mía. Y estas en mi casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mostrarme tan mal frente a ti… sin embargo no hace bien guardarse todo… — al decir esto tres gotas cayeron sobre la mano de Manu que estaba envolviendo con la gasa y al levantar la mirada ve que a duras penas trata de aguantar las lagrimas — ¿Manuel qué te pasa?

Pero no le responde nada, solo se abraza lentamente a él y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, empieza a llorar con ahogo quitándose todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía. Arthur lo miro con sorpresa y luego lo abrazo con fuerzas, tampoco quiso preguntar más, solo se dedico a acariciarle el cabello en silencio.


	11. Incomodidad

**11. Incomodidad**

Arthur sintió pasos y abrió los ojos, estaba dormitando sentado en el suelo del baño. Miro a Manu quien con su cabeza apoyada en él dormía con tranquilidad. Al parecer el haber llorado hasta desahogarse lo había dejado más tranquilo. Lo acerco más a su lado y lo miro con expresión dulce, apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Manu y cerró los ojos, en eso la puerta se abrió.

— Cálmate Antonio, si Manuel está bien — reclamaba Francis entrando detrás de Antonio quien se quedo mirando a Arthur y Manu que al parecer dormían tranquilamente.

— Se quedaron dormidos — señalo Alfred. Al decir esto Iggy abrió los ojos con una mirada tan fría que Francis y Alfred solo se rieron con torpeza.

— No estés enojado — agrego Francis — si no fuera por nosotros no estarías ahora tan cerca de esa chica.

Arthur al escuchar esto miro a Manu que aun seguía dormido, pero en eso Manu abre los ojos con expresión de espanto, mientras su rulo se levanta en punta.

— ¡Antonio esta cerca! — se levanta de golpe quedando frente a frente de Antonio quien le sonríe con ternura y no alcanza a arrancar ya que Antonio lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Qué te paso Manuel? — Pregunto Antonio preocupado sin soltarlo a pesar de la resistencia de Manu — ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— Fue Arthur — respondió Alfred.

— Tu… siempre tan chismoso — murmuro Arthur molesto.

— ¿Por qué tanta crueldad con Manuel? — Antonio miro con expresión seria a Arthur — sé que es problemático, testarudo, grosero, de mal carácter…

— Puta weon, no me defendaí tanto — señalo Manu suspirando enojado.

— Pero es tan lindo, aunque no quiera reconocerlo — y lo abraza apretándolo más.

— ¡suéltame, weon! — grita Manu y nota que Antonio lo mira fijamente, lo suelta con suavidad y le da un beso en la frente.

— No te preocupes ya Papá está aquí — sonríe en forma paternal.

— Como… si eso me fuera a ayudar — murmura cruzando los brazos sonrojado por el beso de Antonio.

— Además te traje ropa — al decir esto agarra a Manuel de la mano antes de que este pudiera arrancar. — Necesito que te la pruebes.

— ¡Eh no! ¡Suéltame! — y le muerde la mano pero Antonio es inmune a las mordidas de Manu, ya está acostumbrado.

— ¿Dónde están las habitaciones? — pregunta Antonio a Iggy.

— … Arriba — responde Arthur con expresión de sorpresa, aun sin entender del todo lo que pasa.

— Muy bien, vamos — al decir esto Antonio agarra a Manuel, lo sube a su hombro y se lo lleva a pesar de que este va reclamando y pataleando.

Al llegar a la habitación deja a Manuel en el suelo y cierra la puerta, Manuel molesto cruza los brazos y se acerca a los ventanales.

— ¿Realmente que haces aquí Antonio? — Pregunta sin mirarlo — ¿Crees que voy a creerte el cuento de que te preocupas por mi?

— A veces me recuerdas tanto a Romano — murmura Antonio sonriendo.

— ¡No me confundas con ese idiota! — voltea molesto pero se detiene ante la seria expresión de Antonio.

— Yo me preocupe por ti, tu sabes que eso es así, se que cometí muchos errores contigo y tus hermanos — se acerca a Manu colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros — y tal vez ustedes aunque me perdonen, por dentro aun se sientan dolido conmigo… incluso puede que me sigan odiando.

— … no te odiamos — señalo tartamudeando Manu, bajando la cabeza.

Antonio lo abrazo sonriendo y Manuel respondió el abrazo en silencio, era agradable sentir esa sensación tibia y paternal que emanaba Antonio cuando lo abrazaba de esta forma.

— Cuando supe lo que paso vine lo más rápido que pude — murmuro — pero no estoy de acuerdo que quedes bajo la tutela de Arthur.

— No estoy bajo la tutela de Arthur… pero ¿te preocupa que Arthur sea malo conmigo o algo así?

— Preferiría que estuvieras bajo mi tutela — suspiro Antonio.

— … me da más miedo estar bajo tu tutela que la de Arthur — respondió Manuel con sinceridad.

Antonio solo se río. Luego poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Manu agrego.

— Bueno, bueno, vine aquí a traerte alguna ropa, como no tuve tiempo de juntar ropa de mujer en mi casa le pedí prestado a Japón algunas prendas ¿Qué te parece?

— … pero… esto — Manu se sonrojo mirando la ropa que Antonio le había traído.

Mientras en otro lugar.

— Listo, me voy — señalo Diego con seguridad levantándose — me voy a casa.

— No lo hagas, te arrepentirás si dejas a Manu — agrego Francisco con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Arrepentirme de dejar a ese boludo? Bah! Les apuesto que estaré mucho mejor sin el — responde y se para  
>Caminando hacia la salida.<p>

— No lo creo, vas a sufrir mucho — dice José agarrándose de una pierna de Diego.

— Ya después será muy tarde — Francisco se agarra de su otra pierna.

— ¡suéltenme que igual me iré! — dice caminando a duras penas arrastrando a los dos.

— Dejen que se vaya — señalo Rosaura sentada tomándose tranquilamente una gaseosa — de todas formas si Arthur toma posesión de Manu, tendremos de vecino a una colonia Inglesa, quien sabe si esto nos brindara una mejor economía con un socio de esa envergadura.

Diego se detuvo y volteo lentamente a mirar a Rosaura que sonreía con expresión maligna.

— Imagínatelo Diego, Manu seria la concubina ideal de Arthur, ¿Qué digo concubina? No, sería suya por muchos años, o tal vez siglos o que mejor para siempre. Ahora si Manu cumpliría su sueño de ser el Ingles de Sudamérica ¿Qué te parece? — Rosaura se levanto y se sentó sobre la mesa cruzando los brazos.

— a… a… mi me da lo mismo — respondió Diego dándole la espalda.

— Bueno… — Rosaura se paro acercándose a Diego — es tu decisión, si te vas lo pierdes simplemente.

— Ya la perdí… en el momento que prefirió quedarse con Arthur ya la perdí — exclamo sin voltear y se fue corriendo sin que nadie lo detuviera.

— ¿Hasta dónde vas a arrancar? — Murmuro Rosaura seriamente —, aunque dieras la vuelta al mundo no podrás arrancar de lo que sientes dentro de ti… .

En la casa de Arthur, todos se encontraban en el salón principal, Francis junto a Alfred conversaban bajamente riéndose ante la seria y atenta mirada de Arthur, mientras Antonio se paseaba ansioso.

— ¿Ya Manu estas listo? — pregunto Antonio impaciente.

— ¡No! ¡No pienso salir así! — respondió molesto.

— No seas tímida y ven acá

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la timidez! — reclama

— Ven acá nadie se reirá

— Pero… ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que ande así vestido?! — aparece en el salón muy sonrojado y molesto.

Francis se queda con la boca abierta y luego sonríe con picardía. Mientras Alfred se ríe mirando la expresión de Arthur. Antonio sonríe con emoción y Arthur se queda paralizado, totalmente sonrojado sintiendo que un enorme calor sube por su cuerpo. Manuel los mira a todos molesto aunque su rostro aun sigue rojo, vestida de sirvienta inglesa con orejas de gato, con un vestido tan corto que no deja mucho para la imaginación.

— Bueno, es que no podía evitar verte con ese traje — exclama Antonio abrazando a Manu —. ¡Te ves tan linda! — agrega con ternura.

— Y después no quieres que pensemos que eres un pervertido — murmuro Manu con expresión resignada. — Solo a ti se te ocurre pedirle ropa a Kiku — suspira

— ¿Y tu Arthur qué opinas? — pregunto Francis viendo la expresión atolondrada de Iggy.

— ¿Ah… que yo qué? — la verdad que ver a Manu vestido así, le hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez y pensar tantas cosas que no sabía que responder — que… Manu se ve muy linda — señalo tan bajamente que casi nadie escucho.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Alfred acercándose — no te entendimos.

— Que se ve linda — murmuro nuevamente más bajamente.

— No te oímos nada — Alfred lo miro con gesto burlón.

— ¡Que se ve muy linda! — grito y al notar que acababa de gritar se cubrió la boca mirando a Manu que lo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado.


	12. Olvídame

**12. Olvídame**

"¿Por qué siento que algo me falta?, ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar como si me hubieran arrancado algo de mi pecho?... ¿Por qué siento este dolor?... ¿Por qué?..."

Manuel sentado sobre la cama pensaba con expresión angustiante, mirando su mano vendada. Se saco la venda mirando sus heridas y recordó la última vez que vio a Diego, quien enojado le grito "¡Olvídate de mí!". Pero como podía olvidarlo así como así, si siempre andaba molestándolo, como podría olvidarlo si ya se había acostumbrado a que estuviera siempre ahí. Pero ya había pasado una semana, y por más que pasaba horas mirando por los enormes ventanales, solo esperando ver la sombra de Diego. Día a día se daba cuenta que realmente él se había ido. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Porque sentía esa enorme confusión en su cabeza? ¿Realmente así había acabado todo?

Por otro lado estaba Arthur que constantemente trataba de levantarle el ánimo, asegurándole que estaban a punto de encontrar la solución para acabar con el hechizo que lo afectaba. Y él deseaba que fuera así, extrañaba su casa, extrañaba esa sensación de libertad. Ya no quería seguir más con la angustia de que aquel rubio caprichoso lo había dejado. ¿Pero que podría exigirle? si entre ambos jamás hubo algo serio. O por lo menos él si lo pensó en un momento pero Diego se negó a escucharlo. Suspiro levemente tratando de sacar estas ideas de su cabeza.

En eso entraba Arthur y mirando a Manu con expresión triste se acerco a su lado sentándose frente a ella y levantándole el mentón lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Manu? ¿Por qué tan triste? — pregunto preocupado.

— Estoy bien no te preocupes — respondió sonriendo forzosamente.

— Ten fe, encontraremos una solución, todo esto quedara solo como un recuerdo — habló animadamente tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. —. Además logre que esos tres se fueran a su casa — suspiró.

— De verdad que son bien molestos — se rió.

— Ni te lo imaginas — sonrió.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras un silencio los rodeaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus miradas se habían quedado fijas uno en el otro, se sonrojaron. De inmediato desviaron su atención, el corazón de Manu se había acelerado, y tanto él como Arthur se sentían muy nerviosos. A pesar que no era la primera vez que estaban solos, y siempre había habido una especie de amistad más allá de lo normal, en estos momentos las cosas parecían tomar un rumbo más profundo.

— Manu... ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? — pregunto repentinamente rompiendo el silencio.

— Como no recordarlo, te odiaba con todo lo que podía odiar a alguien — respondió despreocupadamente, luego dándose cuenta de cómo Arthur se puso serio cuando lo escucho, de inmediato agrego —. Pero cuando empecé a conocerte más, empecé a admirarte, aun cuando eras un pirata cruel. Había algo en ti que me gustaba...

Se interrumpió, acababa de decir "me gustaba". Claro en cualquier otra ocasión esto no podía ser tomado con tanta importancia. Pero en este momento en donde había una extraña tensión, no eran las palabras adecuadas. Se sonrojó y balbuceando trato de decir algo, la suave risa de Arthur lo interrumpió.

— Tanto tiempo y aun así nos ponemos nerviosos — exclamó.

— Si, es gracioso — se rio forzadamente, aun no entendía el porqué Iggy se reía.

Y sin esperárselo Arthur lo besó. Se quedo con los ojos abiertos, no se lo esperaba. Los labios del joven europeo eran tibios, y no podía negar que su forma delicada de besar era agradable. Sin embargo, no respondió, no porque no le gustara, sino que aun estaba demasiado confundido.

Arthur lo dejo, y se quedo fijo en la expresión incomoda y nerviosa de Manu. Sonrió con tristeza.

— Las cosas han cambiado — murmuro sin borrar la mirada triste de sus ojos claros —. Esa vez recuerdo que no estabas tan confundido y recibiste mi beso con mayor agrado...

— No te confundas — lo interrumpió Manu tratando de verse tranquilo —. No es que no me agrade, es que siento que te atrae esta chica, no yo... o sea desde hace mucho que no te veía así, como chico ya no te mostrabas así conmigo, entonces no entiendo, siento que te está gustando este cuerpo transformado y no la persona que está adentro.

Arthur lo miro con sorpresa y soltó una suave risa sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué te burlas? — reclamó tratando de ocultar su molestia.

— No me burlo, es que pensé que me dirías algo peor — trato de dejar de reírse.

— Bueno, cuando te calmes podemos hablar — hizo el ademan de retirarse.

Arthur le sostuvo su mano, estaba vez estaba serio, aun cuando sonreía tranquilamente.

— No seas tonto, no hay diferencia que seas una chica o un chico. Si fuera así, no estaría interesado en ti desde mis tiempos de piratas, y ahí eras un chico — Bajó la cabeza —. Pero antes nunca había tenido miedo de que un día no estuvieras aquí.

No quiso decir que la situación según sus hechiceros no era buena. No quería desanimarlo, si había un atisbo de esperanza, seguirá animándolo con eso.

— Si eso es cierto entonces, deberás esperar que sea un chico para que me vuelvas a besar — respondió con gesto desafiante.

— Lo hare — sonrió —, te besare también cuando seas un chico.

— ¿Como que también? — se puso nervioso, viendo que Arthur le acariciaba la mejilla —, mejor esperemos a...

Pero el joven de cabellos claros se había acercado demasiado, y con los ojos cerrados parecía dispuesto a besarlo. Se sintió tan nervioso que vio sus manos temblar, pero quedándose fijo en el rostro de Arthur, termino por cerrar los ojos, esperando el beso.

— ¡Ya es hora de dormir! — grito Alfred abriendo la puerta con violencia.

Francis y Alfred se encontraron con Manu en un rincón de la habitación y Arthur en el otro, ambos sonrojados y nerviosos.

— ¡Y ustedes no tienen casa a donde ir! — les grito Arthur molesto, antes de que preguntaran algo.

— Permiso, me voy a dormir — indicó Manu molesto, aun sentía su corazón acelerado por el casi beso con Arthur.

— Creo que interrumpimos algo... — indicó Alfred con desilusión.

— Si fueras menos impulsivo — suspiro Francis.

Manu no sabía que pensar, la verdad es que tampoco había querido pensar demasiado. Estaba confundido, por un lado Arthur, un joven dulce y amable, aunque con un carácter endemoniado. Y por el otro lado estaba Diego, el impulsivo e insoportable.

En eso nuevamente vino la oscuridad, el sueño inevitable, y cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo. El golpe se sintió en toda la casa. Encontraron a Manu en el suelo durmiendo como si nada. Pero Arthur se fijo que había una triste expresión en el rostro del joven que dormía.

Mientras que en las calles un joven caminaba confundido. Tenía rabia, se sentía traicionado.

— ¡Sabes que más, Manuel Gonzalez! olvídate de mí — apretó el puño —, yo lo hare... lo intentare.

Pero la expresión triste que lo rodeo parecía decir todo lo contrario. Diego cerró los ojos molesto, y dio la espalda a la calle que iba en dirección a la casa de Arthur. Tomo el avión a su casa. Ya no había nada que lo hiciera sentir con ganas de quedarse en ese lugar.


	13. Eternamente

**13. Eternamente**

Arthur se despertó pero al mirar a su lado Manu ya no se encontraba, preocupado se vistió rápidamente y salió a buscarlo, pero al llegar al jardín lo vio mirar las flores con expresión emocionada.

— Vaya veo que te gustan las flores — murmuro Arthur sonriendo.

— En mi casa también tenemos muchas flores muy lindas — respondió alegremente — e incluso hay un lugar que siendo el desierto más seco del mundo mantiene semillas dormidas hasta que llueve y se llena de flores.

— Debe de ser un espectáculo muy lindo — murmuro Arthur, mirando con ternura la expresión de Manu que no dejaba de sonreír al recordar su casa.

— Es muy bonito, nosotros lo llamamos desierto florido .¿Puedes imaginarte todo el tiempo que esas semillas duermen? esperando la lluvia para salir y deslumbrar con su belleza a todos — agrego con emoción.

— Las flores más bellas, son las que se saben guardar y florecer en un momento único — señala Arthur y al decir esto sonríe dulcemente ante la expresión de Manu quien se sonroja al verlo sonreír.

— Que sueño — murmuro Antonio apareciendo en el jardín. — Buenos días ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

Manu lo miro fijamente, pensaba que se había ido pero al parecer se había equivocado.

— Muy bien — respondió Arthur invitando a Antonio a tomar desayuno.

— ¡Desayuno! — Grito Alfred entrando corriendo y al ver la expresión del rostro de Iggy se detiene— ¿a ti te pasa algo? — señalo mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — respondió Arthur sonriendo — además ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa.

— Me estas asustando — murmuro Alfred retrocediendo — ¡estas sonriendo demasiado!

— ¿Qué… que dices? — Arthur lo miro con sorpresa.

Francis apareció abrazando a Manu por la espalda y luego sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

— Y tu también te ves bastante risueña — murmuro haciendo sonrojar a Manu.

— ¡No la abraces así! — exclamo Arthur molesto y acercándose.

— Lo siento, lo siento es toda tuya — señalo Francis dándole un ligero empujón a Manu hacia donde se encontraba Arthur, quien la afirmo entre sus brazos y al mirarse los dos se sonrojaron.

— ¡Yahooo! — Señalo Alfred — hicimos un buen trabajo Francis.

— ¿Qué trabajo? — exclamo Arthur ahora si molesto.

— Unirlos a ustedes dos — respondió Francis sonriendo ante la turbada expresión de ambos.

— ¿De qué hablan? — exclamo Manu soltándose de los brazos de Arthur. — Están confundidos, nosotros no...

— No les he dado mi bendición — murmuro Antonio cruzando los brazos seriamente —, pero mientras mi niña sea feliz, todo está bien. — sonrió abrazando a Arthur y Manu apretadamente.

— Creo que ustedes están de nuevo imaginando cosas — agrego Arthur suspirando, pero al fijar su mirada en Manu, se sonrojo nuevamente.

— Voy a comprar el vestido de novia — exclamo emocionado Antonio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vestido de novia? — Manu se sonrojo —. ¡Podrían dejar de molestarnos!, ¡además el hecho que me guste Iggy, es mi problema!

Se cubrió la boca, ¿acababa de decir realmente lo que había escuchado? ¿Fue capaz de decir ante todos que le gustaba Arthur? e incluso ni el mismo estando seguro de eso, lo había dicho sin darse cuenta. Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Arthur que lo miraba con sorpresa. Manu retrocedió, y viendo la puerta al jardín, salió huyendo por ahí.

Corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo, ¿acaso lo que había dicho era lo que realmente sentía?. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, y se quedo de rodillas sintiendo las lagrimas brotar.

— ¡Estoy cansado de esto!, además no puedo evitar llorar, se supone que los hombres no deberíamos llorar — se cubrió los ojos llorando escandalosamente.

Y lloro, lloro hasta que se cansó. En eso, alguien le extendió un pañuelo. Era Arthur quien lo miro sonriéndole preocupado.

— Te oí llorar, pero preferí esperar que te desahogaras — se sentó a su lado. — Es un lindo día ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó haciendo referencia al porque a él tenían que pasarle esas cosas.

— Dicen que a la gente que le pasan las cosas más malas, es porque es la gente más fuerte — le sonrió

— No me siento fuerte, ni nada — suspiro —, además... — se sonrojo recordando que había dicho que le gustaba Arthur.

Este no le dijo nada, se quedo fijo en el cielo azul. Le extendió una pequeña margarita, Manu la tomo en silencio sin entender.

— No te preocupes por eso — lo miro fijamente —, la verdad es que me siento halagado, pero siempre he pensado que te gustaba pero nunca lo decías. Por ahora dejémoslo para más adelante, le daremos prioridad a tu recuperación.

Se acercó mirandolo fijamente, mientras tomaba su rostro con suavidad.

— Pero cuando te recuperes ire por tí, porque tu me gustas y no pienso dejar que ese latino fastidioso (Diego) se quede contigo.

Manu se sonrojo al escucharlo, no supo que decir. Arthur se acercó y lo beso sin agregar nada más. Esta vez el joven de cabellos oscuros cerro los ojos, y aunque con timidez, respondio el beso. Fue una sensación agradable, una calidez que por unos momentos dio tranquilidad a su corazón.

Arthur lo miro sonriendole con dulzura, se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Arriba, vayamos a desayunar.

Manu tomo su mano y se levanto, sonrió más tranquilo, pero alcanzo a dar dos pasos antes de caer dormido. Arthur alcanzo a tomarlo justos antes de que se cayera y se quedo mirándolo preocupado.

Cada vez eran más frecuentes las veces que se dormía. No supo cuantas horas durmió, pero se despertó en su habitación. Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie. Se levantó de la cama justo cuando la puerta se abría y entraba Arthur con una expresión triste y desalentadora. No alcanzo a cambiar la mirada porque no se esperaba encontrar a Manu despierto.

— ¿Que me pasa? — le preguntó preocupado —, por favor, se sincero.

Guardo silencio un momento, sin alejar su mirada del rostro angustiado del joven que esperaba su respuesta. Sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que estaba pasando, aun cuando esto fuera doloroso. Alejo su mirada un momento, pensando detenidamente como debía decírselo.

— Manu, es tu cuerpo — volvió a mirarlo a los ojos —, está siendo debilitado por esta transformación. Es por eso que cada vez pierdes el conocimiento cayendo en un sueño de horas.

— ¿Eso es muy grave? — pregunto preocupado.

— Tenemos que encontrar el modo de revertir este hechizo y...

— Arthur, no me escondas la gravedad de esto — su rostro serio se fijo en la triste mirada del joven de cabellos claros.

— Llegara un día en que ya no despertaras — murmuró

Manu bajo la mirada deteniendo su atención en sus delgadas manos. No supo si llorar o resignarse a lo que acababa de escuchar. Quedaría encerrado en un sueño eterno. Si hubiera estado solo, hubiera maldecido su suerte, y llorar hasta cansarse. Pero Arthur lo miraba con tan triste expresión y tal culpabilidad, que si lo viera en ese estado le haría sentir peor.

— Seré como un bello durmiente — se rió tratando de que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso.

Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, llorando con rabia. Apoyo la cabeza sobre la cama y lloro sin poder evitarlo, era su culpa, todo esto era su culpa. Sentía una enorme rabia hacia sí mismo. Manu lo miro con una sonrisa triste, y con timidez puso su mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el joven lo mirara con todo el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

Diego, en su casa, levanto la mirada con seriedad ante la expresión fría de Francisco, quien se acerco a su escritorio sin siquiera saludarlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás sin hacer nada? — señalo cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Respecto a qué? — le pregunto Diego sin mirarlo mientras firmaba algunos documentos.

— Respecto a Manuel Ignacio González Araya — respondió levantando el tono al pronunciar el nombre completo de Manuel.

— Eso ya es problema de Arthur — levanto la mirada ordenando sus papeles —, a mi eso ya no me importa — se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a guardar los documentos en un archivados.

Francisco suspiro y miro al suelo con molestia.

— Dices que no pero tu actitud, tus palabras, tus gestos y tus miradas dicen todo lo contrario.

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú maldito boludo lo que siento yo?! — Grito tirando los documentos encima del escritorio — ¡¿Puedes entender como me siento?! ¡Manuel prefirió quedarse con Arthur!

— Solo fueron las conclusiones que tu sacaste ¿acaso lo dejaste hablar? ¿Le preguntaste el porqué?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo

— ¡Es asunto mío porque soy tu amigo! Y estoy cansado de ver que solo sabes sentir lástima por ti, pero has ido a buscarla, has ido a saber algo de ella… — dirigió su mirada a la chimenea — ni siquiera le contestas el teléfono, te quejas pero no haces nada

— ¡Tu nunca has estado en mi situación!

— No, nunca, pero si Rafa se alejara de mi — desvió la mirada — movería hasta las montañas por ir detrás de él, si solo un 1% de su corazón me perteneciera lo buscaría para que ese 1% se volviera un 100% ¡pero un idiota como tú no hace nada! Solo culpas a Manu y acaso ¿has visto el error que has cometido?

Diego lo miro sin decir nada, luego le dio la espalda y apoyando la cabeza murmuro.

— Ya es tarde Pancho… de seguro ese 1% ya dejo de pertenecerme — sonrió con tristeza.

— Ve, búscala y averígualo — respondió Francisco mirándolo levemente, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de irse agrego — si necesitas un amigo que te acompañe estaré afuera esperándote.

Diego no dijo nada miro a través de las ventanas como la primavera se acercaba y el viento meciendo suavemente las hojas parecía acariciarlas con ternura. En eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomó viendo que otra vez Manu lo llamaba. No le contestaba, aun cuando tenía mucha llamadas de aquel joven, siempre lo dejaba sonar sin contestar. Detuvo su mano en el botón contestar, pero finalmente el teléfono dejo de sonar.

Tomo asiento apoyando las manos en sus sienes.

— Lo siento Francisco, no puedo...


	14. Sueño

**14. Sueño**

Manu sonrió con torpeza, acababa de quemar los panqueques que preparaba. Aun cuando Arthur le pareció gracioso, Manu seguía disculpándose por su fallido desayuno.

— Creo que ando demasiado distraído — se rió.

— No deberías esforzarte tanto — indicó Arthur con una leve seriedad, aunque le resultaba difícil.

— ¡Que rico! ¡Hotcakes! — exclamo emocionado Alfred lanzándose a comer —, pero están envenenados — agregó desilusionado.

— ¡No están envenenados! — reclamo Manu de inmediato —... solo un poco quemados — bajo la cabeza.

— Eres una dulzura, como una novia recién casada — señalo Francis abrazando por sorpresa a Manu por la espalda —. ¿Preparaste esto para mí?

— Si hubiera querido preparar algo para ti, créeme que el veneno de ratas hubiera sido el ingrediente principal — respondió mirando con expresión asesina.

— Ustedes dos ¿no tienen casa? cuando se dejaran de molestarnos — suspiro Arthur con gesto cansado mientras se comía los panqueques quemados.

— ¿Te comerás eso? eres admirable — indico Alfred sorprendido.

— Manu se esforzó en prepararlos, así que me los comeré todo — desvió la mirada sonrojado.

La chica de cabellos oscuros, se sonrojo también al escucharlo. Luego notando que Alfred y Francis lo miraban con una sonrisa de complicidad, de inmediato les dio la espalda y salió del lugar.

— ¿A dónde va? — pregunto Francis.

— Supongo que ha intentar llamarlo nuevamente... — respondió Arthur con su mirada fija hacia las ventanas que daban al jardín.

— ¿A quién? — Alfred lo miro con curiosidad.

Pero Arthur no les respondió. Él sabía que a quien trataba de llamar era a Diego. Y aun cuando le molestara, no se sentía con el derecho de negarle a Manu esa llamada.

Luego de tres intentos, dejo de llamar. Miro al cielo con expresión triste, Diego se negaba a responderle. Tenía que contarle lo que pasaba, de tener la oportunidad de despedirse. Suspiro, aquel chico testarudo no le contestaría. Vio una hoja de papel y un lápiz, tal vez debería escribirle una carta, pero esta no llegaría a tiempo. En eso detuvo su atención en uno de sus contactos de su celular.

Arthur luego de horas junto a sus hechiceros, revisando una y otra vez sus libros, se sentó agotado en el enorme sillón de la sala.

— No deberías trabajar tanto — agrego Francis preocupado.

— El tiempo se acaba, no tengo tiempo para detenerme — miro a su alrededor — ¿Donde está Manu?

— Creo que salió al jardín — respondió Alfred.

Arthur vio a Manu, en el jardín, sentado mirando el atardecer con expresión preocupada, se acerco en silencio y le puso su chaqueta encima, ya que el viento estaba demasiado fresco. Manu lo miro y le sonrió tristemente. Había estado llamando a Diego pero este nunca le contesto.

— ¿Qué pasa Manu? — le pregunto preocupado.

— Solo tonterías — respondió sonriendo a pesar de que su rostro no podía ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el teléfono, ¿valdría la pena intentarlo una vez más?.

— No… — señalo suavemente — algo te pasa Manu

— Es tonto… solo me preguntaba — dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo —, si este podría ser mi último atardecer — bajo la mirada y un suave viento paso cerca moviendo el cabello de ambos. Fijo su atención en su teléfono, al que finalmente apago y dejo sobre el sofá —. Temo que no podre despedirme de todos

— Manu no digas eso

Lo miro con expresión angustiante y luego sonrió tristemente volviendo a mirar al cielo

— Dios creó un mundo tan maravilloso, que no sabemos valorar hasta que nos damos cuenta que el día de mañana es probable que no lo veamos. Siempre terminamos valorando nuestras vidas cuando se empieza a escurrir entre nuestros dedos… — miro su mano y en eso vio que Arthur le tomaba la mano.

— No he encontrado la solución pero no me rendiré, aunque me pase años y siglos la encontrare — murmuro abrazando a Manu — no te irás para siempre en ese sueño eterno, yo estaré aquí para despertarte.

Manu sonrió suavemente, el sol se ocultaba y el rojizo atardecer se alejaba.

— Cuida a mi gente — murmuro

— Lo haré… — respondió fijándose en la triste expresión de Manu al mirar el cielo, que empezaba a oscurecerse; y noto que hacia el esfuerzo de mantener sus ojos abiertos, los cuales empezaron a cerrarse. — ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

— No soy una niña ¿sabes? — Se rió débilmente — pero de todas formas me encantaría…

— En un reino muy lejano, había una pequeña princesa, de cabellos castaños…

— ¿se… llamaba… Manu? — pregunto riéndose con los ojos cerrados.

— Digamos que si — respondió con ternura abrazándola — un día una malvada bruja hechizo a la princesa en un eterno sueño… y durmió por muchos años. Sin embargo había un príncipe que luchaba contra la hechicera para poder despertar a la princesa… — noto que Manu ya había caído dormido — y ese príncipe galopara hasta el fin del mundo, seguirá luchando sin importar el cansancio, no se rendirá hasta lograr que su princesa… despierte — al decir esto abrazo a Manu con tristeza sollozando en silencio. — Nunca se rendirá… nunca… no dejara a su princesa dormida eternamente.

Diego escribía unos documentos, cuando la puerta fue abierta de un golpe. Vio a Francisco visiblemente molesto. Este se acercó y lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo del asiento. No entendía que le pasaba, ni el porqué de esa actitud tan violenta.

— ¡Contéstale el teléfono a Manu! — exclamo visiblemente molesto.

— Ah, ¿con que era eso? — lo miro con gesto desafiante —, así que la nenita de Manu te ha llamado lloriqueando porque yo no le contesto el teléfono.

— No seas idiota, solo contéstale y habla con ella — agregó con gesto severo.

— Mira si tu y Manu son tan amiguitos, porque no se van juntos a molestar a otro lado...

— ¡Pendejo estúpido! Manu, Manu... — bajo la mirada soltándolo — está mal, está a punto de caer en un sueño eterno. — Diego lo miro estupefacto. — Ha intentado llamarte, quería despedirse de ti antes de caer en ese sueño, pero tú... ¡No le contestas!

— Yo no lo sabia... — balbuceo

— No debía decirte, era él quien quería contarte, pero como te niegas tuve que contarte esto... — bajo la cabeza mordiéndose los labios.

— Lo siento, soy un tonto — busco su teléfono — "Vamos Manu, por favor no te duermas, háblame"

Pero nadie contesto, por cada llamada no contestada empezó a sentirse más angustiado. Pensando que podía ser que Manu estuviera molesto y no quisiera hablar con Diego, Francisco intento llamarlo. Pero sus llamadas tampoco fueron respondidas.

— Voy a volver allá — exclamo Diego preocupado, tomando su chaqueta. — "Soy un idiota" — se dijo mientras corría seguido de Francisco.


	15. Adiós

**15.— Adiós**

Diego se detuvo a unos metros de la casa de Arthur mirando con seriedad las cortinas blancas que se movían al son de la suave brisa de aquel día. Francisco lo miro levemente y dirigió su mirada hacia la casa.

— Dentro de esas paredes debe encontrarse Manu — murmuro notando lo tenso que se ponía Diego.

— Corro el riesgo de que me echen a patadas — Agrego Diego preocupado.

— ¿Piensas desistir? — le pregunto Francisco con el gesto endurecido.

— No, esta vez no me iré debo ver a Manu, quiero saber si está bien... — murmuro.

Golpearon la puerta de la casa de UK, cada segundo que se demoraban ponía más tenso el ambiente para ambos, en eso una empleada de cabellos rubios les abrió la puerta y los saludo cortésmente.

— Permiso — exclamo Diego entrando a pesar de la oposición de la chica.

— Disculpe pero usted no puede entrar así como así — le reclamo preocupada.

— Tranquila solo queremos hablar con Manuel — señalo Francisco sonriéndole suavemente.

— Pero… esperen no pueden entrar en el salón — trato de detenerlos. — ¡esperen!

— No te preocupes, nos encargaremos — murmuro Alfred bajando las escaleras seriamente seguido de Francis.

— ¡ustedes dos díganme! ¿A donde tienen a Manu? — les pregunto Diego seriamente.

— ¿y si no queremos? — señalo Alfred cruzando los brazos.

— ¿quieren jugar con nosotros? — murmuro Francis en el oído de Diego, quien al verlo tan cerca retrocedió algo sonrojado y molesto, ¿en qué momento Francis se había movido tan rápido para no notar que se había acercado tanto a él?.

— Basta — señalo Arthur bajando las escaleras con gesto serio — Déjenlos pasar… Manu hubiera querido ver a Diego — al decir esto último desvió la mirada.

— ¿hubiera? ¿No me digas que llegue demasiado tarde? — pregunto Diego con gesto extrañado y preocupado. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, como si le hubieran dado un golpe directo.

— Sígueme — solo respondió Arthur volteando y subiendo la escalera.

Diego noto la expresión triste de Arthur. En el momento en que volteaba dándole la espalda, lo siguió en silencio acompañado de Francisco y se detuvieron frente a una habitación. Arthur abrió la puerta y la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas no lo dejo ver bien en un principio.

Al abrir bien los ojos vio sobre la cama a una joven dormir, con una expresión triste en su rostro, los cabellos castaños esparcidos con suavidad sobre las blancas sabanas de la cama. Diego movió la cabeza como si no entendiera, o más bien como si no quisiera entender.

— Lleva 4 días así — señalo Arthur mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama tomando la mano de Manuel — No hemos podido despertarla… — al decir esto bajo la mirada.

— Estas… ¡¿me estas diciendo que Manu ya no puede despertar?! — Exclamo molesto acercándose a Arthur — pero… maldita sea ¡¿Cómo no detuviste esto?!

— Tu piensas que si supiera que hacer ¿no lo habría hecho? — Arthur lo miro fijamente con seriedad

— Para no perderla, te creo que serias capaz de hacerlo — agrego con frialdad.

— esta casa… se siente vacía sin oír su risa, sus gritos en la cocina cuando quemaba la comida… ¿crees que no haría algo por tan solo poder despertarla por unos minutos siquiera? — en la expresión de Iggy se notaba lo doloroso que le resultaba esta situación.

Diego mantuvo fija su mirada en los ojos de Arthur, borrando toda expresión de ira ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Iggy. Y se cubrió el rostro, en una mezcla de sentimientos de rabia y dolor, cayendo sentado sobre el sofá que estaba cerca de las ventanas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era como si el destino se burlara cruelmente, como si le castigara por su testarudez. Al levantar la mirada Arthur está parado frente a él y extendiéndole una carta.

— Es la última carta que escribió para ti… — solo indico mientras Diego tomaba el sobre en sus manos, la sostuvo un instante viendo la letra de Manu y abrió el sobre, al momento que Arthur le daba la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, para que pudiera leer con tranquilidad.

"Diego:

Si no me has contestado es seguro porque aun sigues molesto conmigo, trate de llamarte pero como eres un testarudo imaginaba que no responderías.

Acá casi todos duermen, así que está bastante silencioso. Llueve con intensidad y Arthur prepara el té, mientras yo te escribo algunas palabras.

He intentado llamarte, … discúlpame… disculpa todo el daño que he podido hacerte. Sé que fui el causante de que lo que pudo haber entre nosotros se quebrara en sus cimientos, tal vez nunca me entiendas y cuando llueve así como ahora tampoco puedo entenderme. Antes todo parecía más fácil, aunque suene tonto, arrancar de ti e idolatrar a Arthur era más fácil que encontrarse con sentimientos confusos así. Tu eres tan testarudo como yo, aunque no lo reconozcas, pero es algo tan tuyo que sería difícil imaginarte distinto. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz ese día de devolverse para tratar de cambiar lo que estaba pasando. Y para serte sincero trate de olvidarte porque me producía daño pensar en ti, pero ahí vez que no es tan fácil hacer las cosas como uno se las propone.

Arthur se ve muy cansado. Sé que eso tal vez no te interese, él es una buena persona, entiendo tus razones para no quererlo y a veces me pregunto si a mí me guardas parte de ese rencor que sientes hacia Arthur. Es agradable, cálido, a veces al mirarlo olvido lo que se avecina, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero es una persona muy dulce. Pero me preocupa lo cansado que se ve, no duerme bien, sonríe forzosamente… sé lo que pasa, aunque él trate de disimularlo, se que se me acaba el tiempo…, si, no escandalizo, pero tengo la sensación de que de repente no volveré a despertar…

Para serte sincero tengo miedo, no sé cómo debería tomarlo ¿crees que eso significa ser un cobarde?, supongo que sí. Me la he pasado huyendo desde que me volví una chica, hasta huyendo de ti… tal vez te reirás si te digo que igual extraño nuestras tontas peleas de antes...

Bueno, te dejare, Arthur me llama… nos vemos

Dios quiera que podamos vernos una vez más…

Manu "

Diego empuño sus manos y se cubrió el rostro sollozando silenciosamente sin soltar la carta que quedo entre sus puños.

— Maldito boludo… soy un maldito boludo, si tan solo hubiera contestado tus llamadas — apretó los dientes con rabia.

— Iré a preparar algo — murmuro Arthur alejándose de la ventana y luego dirigiéndose a Francisco agrego — ¿me acompañas?... Diego necesita un momento a solas.

Se retiraron en silencio, Diego no levanto la cabeza y Francisco lo miro levemente con preocupación.

El viento mecía suavemente las cortinas blancas y una flor blanca y pequeña entro cayendo cerca de Diego. La miro por unos segundos y la levanto. Se acerco a Manu y se fijo en su triste expresión, le acaricio suavemente el rostro tratando de sonreír. Pero la amargura se apodero de su corazón y la levanto suavemente abrazándola en silencio. Permaneció así varios minutos con los ojos cerrados y los abrió solo para colocar la flor en el cabello de Manu.

— Arthur es una buena persona — murmuro suavemente — se que te cuidara tal como lo ha hecho hasta ahora… aunque no puedo negarte que no esté celoso — se rió suavemente y luego la miro con tristeza. Apoyo su cara en la tibia mejilla de Manu mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el rostro de ambos, y dejo escapar un ahogado llanto que no alejaba el dolor que sentía.

Su llanto se repitió como un eco en esa silenciosa habitación.

— Adiós mi testaruda — murmuro sin poder detener el dolor que sentía, y la acostó dándole un beso en la frente.

El viento entro con fuerzas, y varios pétalos de flores entraron en la habitación, pero Diego no lo noto. Solo miraba en silencio a la chica, que atrapada en sus sueños, parecía estar más triste que antes. Le dio la espalda sin ver como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Manu.


	16. Sacrificio

**16.— Sacrificio**

Arthur palideció luego de escuchar la última frase de unos de sus hechiceros, y al sentirse caer se apoyo en una pared bajando la mirada con dolor, con rabia. Apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos y la movió a ambos lados sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La rabia empezó a transformarse en angustia y luego sintió como su corazón latía produciéndole un ahogo doloroso, mientras algunas lágrimas que no pudo detener corrían ya por sus mejillas.

— ¡No es justo! — Reclamo Alfred con enorme dolor al ver a Arthur — ¿Cómo no hay de otra manera? ¡Maldita sea! — Retrocedió dándole un puñetazo a la pared — ¡No es justo! — cerro los ojos — No es justo para Arthur…

— Cálmate Alfred — señalo Francis preocupado — ¿acaso no tenemos otra opción? — le pregunto al hechicero, quien a modo de respuesta solo negó con la cabeza.

Francisco los miraba en silencio. En eso Arthur levanto la cabeza sin mirarlos.

— Necesito unos momentos a solas — y se alejo caminando lentamente hacia el jardín.

— ¡Arthur! — exclamo Alfred quien haciendo el ademán de seguirlo fue detenido por Francis.

— Déjalo, necesita estar solo — agrego Francis con expresión preocupada.

Arthur se detuvo al ver el jardín, sus recuerdos le hacían ver todos los momentos en que Manu estuvo en ese lugar. Levanto la mirada al cielo y cerrando los ojos sintió el frió viento que pasaba a su alrededor, si tan solo pudiera quitarle el dolor que sentía, ¿es que acaso todo aquello desaparecería como si jamás hubiera existido?.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — exclamo apretando los dientes, y sus lagrimas caían, brotaban tal cual como si pudieran consolarlo solo con eso. — ¿Por qué debe terminar todo así? ¿Tan cruel eres que te burlas así de mi? — al decir esto volvió a mirar al cielo. — Tantos espíritus, tantas ilusiones, tantos fantasma que soy capaz de ver y nada pudo prepararme para este dolor — cayo de rodilla y golpeo el suelo con rabia.

En eso sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda.

— Basta Arthur basta — murmuro Alfred, cerró los ojos llorando — si tú decides que no, no importa si todos te dan la espalda, yo te apoyare.

— Alfred…

— Pero no sigas llorando así… me trae malos recuerdos.

— Lo siento — miro el suelo — pero no puedo evitarlo, el dolor que siento es demasiado.

— Entonces llora y llora y llora mil veces si es necesario, pero haz lo que te dicta el corazón.

— … la felicidad de Manu… — respondió con angustia, llorando amargamente — y por esa felicidad aceptare este dolor que estoy sintiendo.

Alfred no dijo nada, apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Arthur y lo abrazo mientras él lloraba con desconsuelo.

Francisco entraba en silencio a la habitación de Manu, Diego lo miro y le sonrió suavemente con tristeza, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entraba Arthur acompañado de Alfred y Francis. Noto la extraña expresión de Iggy.

Iggy los miro sonriendo forzadamente.

— Encontraron la solución al hechizo — señalo. Diego sonrió al escuchar esto pero se puso serio al ver la expresión de todos, cabizbaja y silenciosa, incluso Francisco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto preocupado — ¿no debería de alegrarlos?

— Diego — exclamo Arthur sin mirarlo — prométeme que la cuidaras…

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Arthur? — Diego se acerco y noto que Iggy apretaba los dientes y a pesar de que quería evitarlo algunas lágrimas corrieron desde sus ojos — ¿Qué está pasando? — le pregunto preocupado.

Arthur se seco las lágrimas y sonrió tristemente.

— Solo prométeme que no la harás llorar — y al decir esto miro fijamente a Diego.

— Lo prometo… — respondió Diego — pero Manu va a estar mejor contigo, es feliz a tu lado ¿Por qué ahora que será un chico nuevamente quieres apartarlo de tu lado? ¿No te das cuenta que él sufrirá si haces eso?

— No, Manu no sufrirá, porque no recordara nada de su vida de chica — al decir esto la expresión de Arthur se torno más triste, aunque siguió sonriendo.

— No entiendo… ¿le borraras sus recuerdos?... eso es cruel — Diego retrocedió —, pensaba dejar a Manu contigo, que fuera feliz a tu lado y tu…¡Maldita sea, ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así de frió y cruel?!

— ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes cómo está sufriendo Arthur! — reclamo Alfred.

— La única forma de revertir el hechizo, es sacrificando los recuerdos adquiridos de las personas hechizadas durante el tiempo que estuvieron bajo esa magia — señalo Francis haciendo que Alfred se calmara.

— Y eso quiere decir que Manuel no recordara nada de todo esto — exclamo Francisco — ni siquiera los sentimientos que pudieron florecer en ese tiempo.

Diego miro a Arthur, entendía que los sentimientos de Manu hacia Arthur siempre habían sido de amistad pero en ese estado, como chica, tal vez algo mas había florecido, era doloroso para él pensar en esto, pero entendía también cuan doloroso lo era para Arthur. Iggy se acerco a Manu.

— Podrías tenerla a tu lado, así en ese estado todo el tiempo que quisieras, toda la vida si así lo desearas… — murmuro Diego con arrepentimiento de haber sido tan duro con Arthur. — Y sin embargo prefieres perderla…

— No estabas dispuesto tú mismo a dejarla conmigo corriendo el riesgo de perderla. — Arthur lo miro suavemente sonriendo — a pesar de mi dolor, su felicidad esta primero, se que tú me entiendes — dirigió su atención a la triste expresión de Manu — y así no es feliz.

Arthur tomo a Manu en brazos y la miro fijamente, dándole un suave beso.  
>— Se feliz — murmuro dejándola de nuevo en la cama y retrocedió.<p>

Tomo una foto de Manu y murmurando extrañas palabras la rompió tirándolas al piso, tomo una botella que tenía en su chaqueta y vertió su oscuro liquido sobre los trozos de la foto. En ese instante un viento empezó a girar alrededor de todos, luego se detuvo girando solo alrededor de Manu, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos sentándose sobre la cama y miro fijamente a Arthur.  
>— Adiós — le murmuro Arthur sonriendo.<p>

Manu le sonrió con expresión triste como entendiendo la despedida de Iggy y luego cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo femenino desaparecía, dando lugar a su apariencia masculina, su larga cabellera desaparecía y su cuerpo volvía a su condición normal, cayo suavemente a la cama.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, con la mirada quieta solo un leve instante, para luego voltear con sorpresa notando la extraña expresión con que todos lo miraban, vio a Diego preocupado y a pesar de que sonreía había algo extraño, también noto la triste expresión de Arthur.

— ¿Qué hago en tu casa Iggy? — Señalo mirando a Arthur y extrañándole la triste mirada de este — ¿Qué pasa Arthur? ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto preocupado.

— Estaba preocupado porque perdiste el conocimiento un par de días — le respondió sonriendo.

— Si que nos tenias preocupado — señalo Diego sonriendo con expresión preocupada.

— ¿tu también? — le pregunto Manuel con un leve tono irónico — supongo que no tenias a quien molestar estos días, de seguro el pobre Francisco ha tenido que aguantarte estos días, mira que está a punto de llorar — agrego mirando a Francisco quien solo se rió suavemente. En eso Manuel miro su ropa y se sonrojo — ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy vestido como mujer?!

— No preguntes eso boludo, con lo preocupado que estábamos, y vienes y dices eso — Diego suspiro con gesto aburrido.

— De seguro tu, weon pervertido estas detrás de esto — dijo Manuel molesto parándose sobre la cama, pero al pararse de golpe, después de días en haber estado dormido, su cuerpo aun débil le hizo perder el equilibro. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Diego lo afirmo entre sus brazos.

— No seas tarado, mira que casi te caes — señalo Diego sonriendo.

— ¿y de quien es la culpa que haya quedado inconsciente? — respondió mirándolo fijamente molesto.

— No importa de quien haya sido la culpa, es bueno tenerte devuelta — Y sonrió suavemente de tal forma que Manuel se sonrojo.

Cuando el sol se comenzaba a ocultar Manuel y Diego se despedían de Alfred, Francis y Arthur. Francisco se había retirado una hora antes, indicando que debía volver con urgencia a su casa. Manuel no podía evitar fijarse en la triste sonrisa de Arthur y sin esperarlo Iggy lo abrazo en silencio.

— Arthur — murmuro.

— Cuídate Manuel — exclamo sin soltarlo y luego volteo entrando a su casa sin mirarlo.

Manuel se quedo parado en silencio mirando la puerta de la casa de UK, sintió un frió viento pasar y afirmo su cabello que quería cubrirle los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Manu? — agrego Diego mirándolo con seriedad.

— Siento… que algo olvido, como si el alejarme de este lugar es como si mi corazón se partiera — murmuro levemente bajando la cabeza —, como una nostalgia que no entiendo — agrego sin mirarlo.

Diego le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>— El destino es extraño, nunca sabemos que nos preparara más adelante, te espera un futuro de muchos años más, y yo estaré ahí, a tu lado… — sonrió Diego.<p>

— ¿si? — Pregunto Manu tocándose la mejilla donde Diego le había dado un beso — supongo que así es — sonrió con tal dulzura que cuando el viento movió su cabello le dio una especial expresión haciendo que Diego se sonrojara.

— Ma…nu… — no alcanzo a terminar porque Manuel le dio un golpe en la cabeza — ¡eso dolió boludo!

— No vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso — exclamo Manuel molesto caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿o sea que con permiso si puedo? — pregunto Diego riéndose.

— Weon — solo respondió Manuel sin dejar de caminar, Diego corrió alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo se lo llevo corriendo a pesar de los reclamos de Manuel.

Arthur los miraba a ambos por la ventana de su habitación.  
>— ¿y todo se acabo así Iggy? — pregunto Alfred preocupado.<p>

— No, así comienza todo — se volteo sonriendo — caminos separados pero quien sabe que nos espera más adelante — murmuro.

— Al destino le gusta jugar así con nosotros, supongo — agrego Francis.

— Pero nosotros estaremos siempreeeee contigo — recalco Alfred riéndose.

— Vaya, es un gran consuelo — señalo Arthur sonriendo y luego mirando hacia donde se encontraba Manuel agrego — se feliz, mi… Manu.

El sol se ocultaba, en un cielo claro y rojizo, y las estrellas aparecían una por una, mientras abajo en las calles de Inglaterra dos jóvenes se alejaban corriendo rumbo a casa.

FIN

*****Epílogo*****

El teléfono rompió el silencio de la enorme casona de UK, sonó una y otra vez sin que nadie contestara. Volvió a sonar y Arthur con expresión cansada y el cabello despeinado se levanto a contestar de mala gana.

— ¿Si? ¿Aló?

— A...Arthur — escucho una voz conocido y que le hablaba en un tono extraño.

— ¿Manu? ¿Qué pasa? — abrió los ojos preocupados sobre todo con la forma como se escuchaba la voz del joven.

— Arthur yo... sé que estas ocupado... pero prepare un küchen, es mucho para que me lo coma yo solo — suspiró y guardo silencio un instante —, bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a visitarme ¡se que estas muy ocupado! pero podríamos comer küchen y tomar una taza de té caliente... bueno solo si tienes tiempo...

Iggy se quedo un poco sorprendido, Manuel usualmente era muy orgulloso y tímido para invitarlo a su casa, además sonaba nervioso, se lo imagino sonrojado al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Arthur? — preguntó preocupado ante su silencio.

— Estoy aquí Manu — sonrió hablando suavemente —, guárdame un trozo bien grande voy en camino a verte.

— Te espero entonces — respondió en tono alegre.

— Nos vemos — agregó con dulzura.

— Arthur...

— Dime

— No me pidas explicaciones pero... hay algo que quiero decirte, es algo que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza — guardo silencio — Siento que me faltas en mi vida, es como si me faltaras, lo sé suena ridículo, pero no sé porque me siento así... entiendo si te ríes de esto

— No me reiré — susurró Arthur con una expresión emocionada aunque trato que su voz se escuchaba tranquila.

— Y quiero verte, siento esa necesidad de verte, de sentirte... cerca — tragó saliva y luego se rió — ¿seré un tonto no es así?

— Manu no lo eres — respondió Arthur.

— Aun así ¿quieres igual venir? — preguntó temeroso.

— Claro... Llevara un nuevo té que te encantara — sonrió tratando de calmar su corazón.

— Gracias Arthur

Y cuando colgó el teléfono, el joven UK sonrió suavemente "No Manu, Gracias a ti"


End file.
